Witches Moon
by wolfie witch
Summary: Rose Veller was anything but normal, and when one of her best friends gets turned into a werewolf and an old friend comes back into town everything becomes normal to her, but her normal, will always be everyone else paranormal. Rated M for a reason. Derek/OC, Sheriff Stilinski/OC and Stiles/OC (Siblingly)
1. Where it all started

First time trying teenwolf, hope you all enjoy

6 years earlier.

The heat radiating off the burning house, was still going strong regardless of the amount of water the fire fighters were dousing on it. Police had the area sectioned off, the dark forest was illuminated with the glow of the fire and the blue and red of police lights.

A small group of seemingly, innocent bystanders stood by the police car's. One of them a girl of ten years old had collapsed to the ground, her wails echoed around them. A sixteen year old boy was crouched down beside her, keeping close to her on the orders of his older sister. Tears streamed down his own face as he watched the devastation in front of him.

His sister stood off to the end of the police car talking to some officers, with his more advanced hearing, he could hear the devastation in her voice. He took his attention off his sisters conversation when it turned to people who could have been responsible, the waves of guilt flooded over him.

He focused his attention on the girl in front of him, her body trembling as she sobbed, her breathing laboured. Her small frame looked even smaller as her body curled in on itself, he pulled her from the ground and brought her onto his lap. Holding her tightly to himself.

"You need to draw yourself in, Rose" he muttered to the small girl, "You need to let them put the fire out".

He felt her small hand gripped at his shirt, another wave of sobs broke from her mouth as she nodded against his chest. He kept his grip on her tight as he felt her start trying to control herself. She muttered to herself focusing on the words letting them guide her back to control.

The fires intensity started to slowly diminish with each word she muttered, the fire fighter were soon winning over the flames and soon the forest around them was only lit with the lights of the police cars.

While his sister was still talking to the officers another approached the two of them. He knelt down in front of the pair putting a hand on the boys shoulders.

"We need to get you two out of here" he told the boy as he slowly stood and offered a helping hand to the boy who shrugged it off. He pulled himself off the ground with the girl still clutched to his chest. The officer opened the door of one of the police cars doors and helped the boy in.

Once the pair were safely in the car he proceeded to open the door for the older girl before placing himself behind the steering wheel.

The drive to the police station was nearly completely silent with the exception of the girl whimpering and the boys soft muttering of comfort to her. The officer was consistently looking at the pair of them as he drove feeling his own heart going out to them.

Once they had reached the station the officer lead them through a back door, taking them to a bench in front of the sheriffs office.

"Miss Hale, we're going to need to speak with both you and your brother" another officer who had followed in another police car stated as he approached them.

"Please, its Laura and I don't know that Derek would know anything that could be helpful to you" Laura spoke her voice was soft.

"He could have seen something that could help" the officer told her.

Laura went to speak again but was interrupted by Derek.

"Its okay Laura, I would like to help if I can" his voice shook slight. Rose who had been on his lap the entire time was now standing quietly beside him, her hands clutched tightly to his shirt her face pressed into his side.

"I wanna help too" she muttered though it wasn't loud enough for any of the officers to hear only the two lycan's heard it clearly.

"Well Derek, we will need you and your sister to come with us to one of the interview rooms" the officer told the pair, as Derek attempted to step away, Rose tightened her grip on his shirt.

Derek gentle eased her fingers form his shirt and knelt down in front of her.

"Don't worry, you're safe here. I'll be back, I promise" Derek told her, he watched as she bit her lip and gave a nod. He put his hand on her head as he stood back to up and followed the officer to the interview room.

"How about you take a seat and I'll get you something to drink" the officer that had driven them said to her.

Rose sat herself at the far end of the bench closest to the direction of where Derek and Laura had been lead. The office around her was quiet which was due to the amount of officers that where at the now burnt out Hale house. A few younger officers sat at their desks and a women sat in the main foyer.

The officer that had driven them came back with a child's cup with a picture of an animated detective on it. Small wisps of steam floated from the cup. She eyed it for a few seconds before he sat it down on the bench next to her.

"My son often spends time here, so we always have a ready supply of hot chocolate and if you were hungry I could get you a doughnut" he offered her as he crouched down in front of her. Rose shook her head as she took a small sip of the hot chocolate.

"Do you know of anyone we can call to come and be with you" the officer questioned again Rose merely shook her head, her mother had been the only person she had and now she was gone. The officer looked the girl over, she was one of the girls who was in the same year as his son.

"Maybe you know my son, his names Stiles" he got a small smile from Rose.

"He's in my class" she said softly, "he's funny".

"So I've heard" Officer Stilinski was about to ask her something when another officer called to him. He stood from his crouched position heading to the officer, Rose took a small sip from her mug, though she had calmed down considerably the pain was still too fresh.

Her mother had been fair skinned and even fairer hair and was one of the strongest witches in Beacon Hill. But with the fire had also brought down their coven. Many of the member where with the wolves down in the basements, her mother and her coven used their powers to aid the wolves into becoming better controlled. Their good intentions ended up causing their deaths.

Her father had died when she was only seven right before her, the offical report was that he had a heart attack but her mother had told her he had been poisoned. Rose had never known who but she knew her mother tried hunting the person down.

Rose bowed her head as she looked into the cup, the chocolate swirled around within the mug and her blond hair fell forward creating a curtain between her and everything else. She stared intensely into the drink letting herself become entranced by its patterns.

"Show me who did this" she hissed under her breath. Images started floating to the top of the cup, one of a girl with a wolf necklace, another image of five figures shrouded in darkness and the last was of her mother screaming, fire incasing her body despite her efforts to keep it away.

She jerked the cup, letting it fall out of her hand and landing with an echoing clatter on the floor. Hot chocolate rushed from the cup running under the near by desks. Fresh tears started running down her face, her breathing coming in pants once again and dark spots starting to appear in front of her eyes.

She started to feel gravity pulling her forwards as her head felt more and more lighter, Rose saw the floor coming at her at an alarming pace but was helpless to stop it. The last thing she remember from that night was a warm arm snaking itself around her body and someone whispering.

"I've got you, its going to be all right".

Present day.

Rose Veller stood in front of her full length mirror in her bathroom, the noise of her blow dryer echoed off the tiled walls as she dried her freshly coloured waist length hair. It was the first day of school and keeping up her tradition of her hair was now a bright and vibrant electric blue.

Already dressed making sure to leave her hair till last, she wore a long sleeved shirt that dipped low at the front that showed off her cleavage that she had finally come into over the summer. She followed this with a pair of skinny leg black jeans and a pair of sneakers.

She looked herself over, during the summer she had grown a couple of inches but still just reaching 5"3', even with her small growth spurt she had filled out in other areas looking more womanly. After drying her hair she moved onto straightener.

She didn't hear the knock that came at her door from her legal guardian, but she let out a scream as she spotted him in the mirror.

"Shit, Alan you scared the crap out of me" Rose exclaimed as she turned the straightener off flicking her hair over her shoulder, letting it cascade down her back.

Alan Deaton was a seemingly normal man, most people liked him and he was well respecting within the Beacon Hill community. The night after Rose had fainted at the police station Deaton had received a call about his God daughter.

After seeing her sedated body lying on a hospital bed his heart went out to her, she had lost the only family she had ever know too early in her short life. To avoid her going into state care, Alan was more than happily to take her in, becoming her legal guardian.

Being the Druid Emissary to The Hale Family he had a lot of practice with helping wolves control themselves but most witches where taught by their covens. But Eve Veller's, Rose's mother, coven had been the only one in Beacon Hills and many were now weary of coming close to the town.

"I'm just letting you know that Stiles is waiting out the front" Alan told her a small smile present on his lip.

"Oh" Rose looked at her watch on her wrist and let a string of curses run from her mouth, she darted past Deaton and began hastily shoving things into her bag for school. She gave him a soft kiss of the check and darted out of the house.

Rose walked up to the blue jeep of her best friend, he smiled up at her, even tho he had only just seen her the day before.

"Look at you all gothic" Stiles whistled at her.

"Bad goth or good" Rose questioned as she did a small twirl in front of him.

"Hot goth" his cheeky reply as she hopped in the car

Rose gave a snort as she threw her bag into the back of his jeep and made herself comfortable in the front.

"So you're never going to guess what happened last night?" Stiles practically exclaimed when he started the car.

"What?"

"My dad got called out to the Reserve because a body was found in the woods but it wasn't a full body they only found half a body" Stiles rushed out with his normal over enthusiasm.

"You really shouldn't be excited over a dead body Stiles" Rose scolded him as he looked too over excited.

"I know but nothing ever happens in this town, its exciting" he pouted at her.

"So do they know who it is?"

"Oh, I knew you couldn't hold out too long, but no they have no idea at the moment all they know is it's a female" Stiles' enthusiasm for things like this often freaked her out but he had a good heart and was always there for her.

"So, I'm guessing you and Scott went looking didn't you?"

"Of course but my dad caught me so I had to go and I kinda left Scott there" Stiles winced when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're both idiots, you should just leave it to your dad to handle" she scolded again.

"I know but come on, its been the most exciting thing that's happened in a long time" Stiles was like a child in many ways but in a lot of other ways he was smart and resourceful.

For the rest of the drive she listened to him go on about how cool it would have been to have found the other half of the body and how his father never lets him do anything fun. Once they arrived at school, Stiles practically fell out of the car when he seen Scott standing out the front looking tired.

Rose moved more slowly giving Scott a warm smile as she approached, they had spent a lot of time together over the holidays, with him working at the clinic and she helping Deaton with the paperwork side of it.

"Well show us" Stiles exclaimed once they had gotten close enough.

Scott pulled up his shirt revealing a large white patch which had a considerable amount of blood on it. Stiles moved to touch it but Scott shied away.

"It was a wolf that bit me" Rose raised her brow at this.

"That's impossible" Stiles remarked.

"There was a wolf howl and then it bit me" Scott tried justifying.

"No I mean its impossible because wolves haven't been in California for like 60 years" Stiles explained.

Scott and Stiles kept walking but Rose had come to a complete stop, she could feel someone watching her. She could feel someone's eyes roaming over her, now she was normally used to the stares. Peoples parents told them who she was that's she was one of the survivors of the Hale fire.

But this stare was different it wasn't like the curious stare she got from most of the population of Beacon Hills this was much more like a predatory. Like this person was trying to study her. She cast out her senses trying to pin point the location of the person.

She found nothing which made her even more uneasy, either this person was another witch or this person knew how to hide from her sense which was even more worrisome. Though she knew most witches didn't know she was still in town so many of them didn't hide there powers.

"Hey, Rose are you coming?" Stiles yelled to her from the steps of the school.

She gave them a smile and jogged to catch back up to them ignoring the questionable looks she got from the two of them. She threaded her arms through theirs and dragged them to their first class.

As to normal protocol for them, Stiles and Rose sat towards the back where as Scott always tended to sit in the middle. As they where reading the their outlines for the semester Rose couldn't help but noticed how strange Scott was acting. He clutched at his ears and started looking around the room wildly.

He ignored the questioning look he received from Rose before looking out the window. Rose turned her attention back to her out line. She only looked up when the Vice Principle walked in followed by a new student.

"Everybody this is your new classmate Allison Argent so please make her feel welcome" he told them before turning and leaving the room.

Allison stood awkwardly at the front of the class before moving to take the only seat behind Scott who almost automatically turned and offered her a pen. Allison looked slightly confused at first before giving her thanks while Scott looked over the moon.

Once class had ended Rose headed for her next class, because she didn't have anymore classes with Stiles or scott she had to promise them she would indeed come and watch their lacrosse trials.

But after that her day seemed to drag on, the only joy she had was music with Danny who gushed over her hair and decided to do a duet music piece for their major project.

As the school day came to an end she headed out to the fields to watch the boys. She perched herself on the back row of the steal bleachers pulling out her music book and started reading through the chapters she was assigned too.

The boys soon came out for their try outs which started off normal, Scott getting a hit in the head, though must have hurt made Rose let out a soft giggle. But anyone who had laughed soon stopped when Scott managed to catch ball after ball.

Something Rose knew for sure Scott had never been able to do, she had been with him and Stiles when they would practice over the summer while they both had their own qualities they where both terrible at lacrosse.

As they finished training even coach was seemingly more quiet then his normal, he congratulated Scott on not sucking so much and said he could be on first line.

After both the boys had showered and Rose waited for them in Stiles jeep taking the front seat. Poking her tongue out at Scott when he pouted at her for having to get into the back they set off to the Reserve in hopes of finding Scotts inhaler. Once out of the Jeep they trio set off into the woods, woods the trio knew well.

"It's so strange, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch those balls" Scott said with excitement. "And I can hear and smell things I shouldn't"

"Really smelling things like what?" Stiles with

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" Scott said confidently.

"I don't have any mint…" he said as he felt around in his pockets stopping when he pulled out the gum.

"This all started with the bite" Stiles thought out load.

"What if its like an infection or something, what if these are side affects and I'm going to die" Scott started panicking now.

Rose merely rolled her eyes at him, "Your not going to die" Rose told him as she knew in the back of her mind it was more.

"You know what" Stiles started, "Ive heard of this. It's a specific type of infection"

"Is it serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," While Rose could hear the playfulness in Stiles tone Scott wouldn't be able to pick up on it, "I think its called Lycanthropy".

Rose ended up tripping on a tree root landing heavily on her side when lycanthropy came out of Stiles mouth. Scott crouched down to help her up a worried expression on his face, though she wasn't sure if it was for herself or for himself.

"Whats that? Is it bad?" Rose rolled her eyes as she stood and brushed herself off, concern for himself of course.

"Its only once a month. Like Rose gets" Stiles told off handedly but still he got a hit to the back of the head from Rose.

"Once a month" Scott replied sceptically.

"Yeah on the night of the full moon"

Scott gave a huff of annoyance while Stiles gave a small laugh. Rose kept back now, she could feel the eyes of who ever was watching her this morning again and now Stiles was getting way to close to truths he didn't really understand.

They where still talking about Scott possibly being a Lycan when they came to the spot where Scott had lost his inhaler.

"It has to be around here somewhere" Scott muttered as he shifted the leaves around.

"Well if the body was here as well the murder might have come back and moved the body" Stiles enthused.

"Well I hope he left my inhaler those things cost like 80 bucks" Scott muttered again.

Scott had crouched down to shift through more leave Stiles was standing next to him and Rose leaned down as well. She nearly jumped when Stiles shift around quickly and then slapped Scott on the back. Rose stood at nearly the same time as Scott turning to face in the same direction as Stiles.

She felt the anger roll of the man in front of them, and the auror of magic as well. An auror that was familiar to her, Stiles shifted in front of her, something he tended to do often especially when he thought someone was threatening. The person in front of them stalked towards them.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded of them before giving them a chance to speak he spoke again, "Huh? This is private property"

"Oh sorry man we didn't know" Stiles managed out.

"We were just looking for something but forget it" Scott mumbled out. Rose felt frozen she couldn't move and she nearly flinched as the man raised his arm and tossed something at scott who caught it with ease. It was his inhaler.

After Scott had it in his hand, the man turned and stalked off. Rose let out her breath that she had been holding in. The two boys stood their stunned for a few seconds before Scott muttered about having to get to work.

"Dude" Stiles stopped him, "That's Derek Hale, remember his whole family burned to death in that fire like 10 years ago".

"Try like 6" Rose breathed out, Stiles winced as she spoke he had somewhat forgotten she was there when he talked.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott questioned out loud.

"You and me both" Rose mumbled as she started walking back to the car.

She was a fair distance ahead of the boys by the time they reached the car, Stiles dropped Scott of at Deaton Clinic before pulling off to the side of the road a little bit away from the clinic.

"I'm sorry" Stiles apologised.

"Don't be it wasn't you" Rose mumbled, "I think I'm a little stunned. I haven't seen Derek in a few years so seeing him kinda shocked my system"

"I get that you's went through a lot together" Stiles muttered.

"Yeah, he looks a lot different" Rose muttered.

"Does he always look that angry?"

"I think its gotten worse" Rose snorted. "Hey while we are sitting in the car can we swing by the Garage so I can pick up my car it should be finished by now"

"Oh get the baby, what your sick of the jeep" Stiles teases as he started the engine.

"Oh you know I love the Jeep but I miss my baby" Rose smiled as she tapped her hand on the dash of the jeep. Jumping when the glove box dropped down. "But it needs a bit of work".

"Please my baby has such character, yours is all plastic and stuff"

"Yes but mine wont break down every 300 meter, you had to fix it like 40 times this summer while mine was getting fix"

"But your engine nearly blew up remember"

"A slight hiccup really"

Stiles just rolled his eyes at her and snorted, one thing he had learned about Rose she more often then not shrugged off near death experiences and for her they happened quiet a lot.

"Do you want me to hang around incase they aren't finished with the car?" Stiles asked as they pulled up in front of the garage.

"Nah, it cool they should be finished with it by now its been nearly a month like really" Rose smiled at him leaning across the seat and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and waved her out of his car, she gave him and over shoulder wave as she heard him pulled away from the garage.

Rose hated the smell of garages, grease and oil were too pungent of a smell for her nose, the bell above the door of the shop as she walked in. She gave a small wave and smile to one of the mechanics as they eyed her being there.

Behind the desk in the reception area was a small plump lady with dark hair flicked with grey strands, she gave Rose a small annoyed look as she approached the desk.

"Can I help you dear?" Her tone was clipped as she spoke.

"I was wondering if I could know about my car, its under the name Veller" the women behind the desk nearly jumped at the name.

"Oh of course my dear let me get my husband" she rushed out from behind the desk and into the garage welling to a man at the far end of the garage. As the plump women came back to her desk her husband come in wiping his hands on a rag that hung out of his pocket.

"Miss Veller, I must say your car is quiet the beauty. Don't get many Mustang Boss 302's in here. Been a pleasure working on her so far," he greeted her extending his hand to hers.

"Well for the amount of money I'm guessing its going to be costing me more then it should" Rose gave a weak laugh.

"The damage isn't that bad but we are still waiting on some parts to come in so it still isn't drivable" he told her as he scratched the back of his head.

"Any idea on when those parts will be in?"

"It would be ready by the end of next week,

Rose let out a groan, "Thanks, just let me know when its ready" she shook his hand one last time before heading out of the garage. She pulled her phone out to ring stiles but found that her battery was dead.

Letting out another groan she started walking, glad that it was still fairly warm. As the sun started setting she picked up her pace with all the attacks going on she didn't want to be anywhere close to the woods.

Rose pulled her jacket around her as the wind picked up and her senses prickled, its going to rain great, she thought. But that wasn't the only senses going into overdrive, there was a car driving straight at her and the person in it was letting of the same negative energy that was in the woods earlier.

It got worse as a car started approaching, the car seemed to slow when its head lights reached her but it still flew past her. Rose let out a sigh as she felt the first couple of drops start to fall. She continued to walk as the rain got heavier feeling it seep through her jacket making her shiver.

She had walked another few meters when headlights came up behind her. She moved off to the side a bit more to avoid getting splashed by the car only to have it stop right beside her. The door to the passenger side opened.

"Get in"


	2. Witches Desire

Yay chapter 2, Enjoys guys

Rose sighed she knew she didn't really have much of a choice because she knew all he would do was follow her. She slide slowly into the passenger seat closing the door quickly. She was shivering pulling her wet jacket closer around her, the driver reached into the back seat and pulled forward a leather jacket and offering it to her.

"Thanks Derek"

He grunted at her, as she fastened her seat belt he adjusted the heating before he started driving. It was quiet in his car, he had no music going, though it didn't surprise her he wasn't the music type.

Trying to keep her eyes in front of her she couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of her eyes. Derek had become so different since the last time she had seen him, he looked meaner.

"Why where you walking on the side of the road?" He questioned.

"Why have you been watching me all day?" She countered back.

Rose watched Derek's knuckles turn white as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. She smirked, Rose always knew how to annoy Derek, he was almost to easy to annoy.

"I haven't been watching you all day, I've been watching that friend of yours, you just happened to be there a lot" Derek explained.

"Yep, uh huh. Sure, Derek if you wanna follow me around its cool. I know I'm gorgeous" her tone was light and she was joking but he seemed to tense up more. "But to answer your question I was walking on the side of the road because I though my car would be fixed today but it turns out I still need a few parts".

He didn't reply to her straight away he just kept driving, it wasn't until he turned heading towards the old burnout out remains of the Hale house. He wasn't taking her home which meant they where going to have a conversation about Scott.

"Look, I know what's happening to Scott and how you probably think he's dangerous but really he is one of the most harmless people in the world" Rose tried to reason with Derek.

"He's a good person he would never hurt someone" Rose tried again but she could feel Derek's anger rising.

"He doesn't know any control and he doesn't even know what he is yet. I was born this way it was easier for me to control" Derek pulled the car to a stop in front of the burnt out remains. He got out of the car without any hesitation where as Rose hesitated.

She hadn't been back to the house for nearly six years, it had too much dark energy around it, too much suffering. Derek must have felt her hesitation, he opened the door for her. Rose gave a sigh moving from the car and rushing to the porch from the heavy rain.

Derek opened the door and walked straight in but Rose yet again hesitated, the distraught of the night of the fire wall this so fresh within the wall. It was something nearly too overwhelming to the young witch. As she slowly moved through the threshold an overwhelming ringing started in her ear.

Derek was trying to talk to her, but all she could hear was the ringing which was now turning into screams. Derek walked towards her but Rose moved back her back hitting the now closed door. Her head started pounding now, her legs buckled under her as she slide to the ground clutching at her head.

It was staggering the emotions that this house held, the terror, horror and complete utter sadness. Her breathing was erratic, she felt like her lungs where burning all she could think was, was this how it felt for them that night.

Two overly warm hands covered hers and a forehead pressed against her. Rose's legs where pressed against her chest, Derek's had his legs crossed while he leaned forward to her. After a few minutes of Derek holding her everything started lessening.

"I didn't think you still had panic attacks" Derek whispered once he heard her heart rate drop.

"I don't" Rose answered in a pant. "It's the energy in here and the full moon tomorrow. Everything is heightened"

"I forgot the moon affected you too" he moved back, dropping his hands from hers.

Rose leaned her head back against the door, rubbing her hands over her face before resting them on her knees. Derek sat cross leg in front of her his legs pressing over her feet. He gave her a soft smile when she finally looked up at him.

"I shouldn't have brought you here" Derek muttered as he moved back slightly allowing her to cross he legs in front of her.

"Its okay, I haven't been here since that night is all. Why are you here shouldn't you be staying with Laura?" Rose questioned, she felt the change almost automatically.

"She's dead, when I arrived I found her in pieces" Derek's told her, his fists clenched.

Rose just stared at him, trying to process what he had just told her.

"She… what… no… that's… that's impossible, I… I just had dinner with her a couple of nights ago. She…" Rose stuttered out, her anger starting to boil. "That's why their back isn't it. The fucking Argents"

"How did you know they where back?"

"Their fucking daughter is in my grade" Rose seethed, then her eyes widened, "Holy fuck, Scott has a thing for her. Oh that's just fucking great"

"Rose, stay away from her, they probably don't remember what you look like from when you were a kid but the moment they figure out its you, you know their going to hunt you" Derek's mind was racing, they have a daughter in her year. Was this some kind of trap to try and out Rose. Did they even know she was still in town.

"I have to tell Scott, he has to know what this is" Rose hands went down to her pants pockets and pulled out her phone only to have Derek snatch it from her hand.

"Let me worry about him, Rose. You cant let anyone know about you. If they find out about you they will interfere with your inheriting, they'll kill you before it even happens" Derek told her, "Promise me, you'll leave Scott for me to worry about"

"He's my friend Derek, I cant just leave him to fend for himself" Rose leaned forward trying to retrieve her phone. Derek put the palm of his hand on her for head and pushed her head back into the wall with a little force causing her to glare at him, it was something he would to her when she was little and annoying him with one thing or another.

"Think about yourself for once Rose, I can't watch you and Scott all the time. Scott is new to this but you aren't you've had years to practice your control. Just keep a low profile, please, I wouldn't survive if I lost you too" Derek's pleaded with her his pale green eyes soft as he looked the young girl over.

"Fine, but Scott's stubborn. It's going to take a lot to get through to him" Rose muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out somehow"

"And maybe don't look like someone kicked your dog all the time. I almost didn't recognise you when I seen you in the wood today. Have you always been so sour faced?" Rose rolled her eye at him as she spoke. He looked so much older then he was, she could remember when she was younger how he always smiled, especially at the Sunday dinners and Christmas that they had spent together as kids.

"Yeh, well you can't talk, since when did you change your hair and you've defiantly…. Grown.." Derek looked slightly embarrassed as he gesture to her. He couldn't deny she had grown into a woman.

Rose blushed at that, inwardly she had to admit he was a looker a werewolf metabolism would do that for him.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Rose muttered softly knowing Derek would hear her. His ego grew a little at that, she was probably one of the few people who was able to stroke it and burst it. Especially when they had been younger.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Derek moved away, having to get a little distance between them as her scent was slowly putting unsafe thoughts into his head.

"Come on, I better get you home, you have school tomorrow" Derek stretched his legs a little before offering her a hand. He handed her, her phone back and heard her mutter about forgetting it was flat before heading out to his car.

The drive back to her house was like Derek was driving on auto pilot, Rose didn't have to question how Derek knew where she lived she merely guessed he had checked in on her when he got back into town just like Laura had.

Once they were outside Deaton's, Rose started collecting up her things putting them in her school bag just as she was about to open the door Derek stopped her.

"Please keep yourself safe Rose" was all he said to her before leaning over and opening the door. Rose hoped out of the car giving Derek a small wave before heading up to the house.

The next morning after Deaton, woke her up she managed to call Stiles asking him for a lift to school explaining that her car still wasn't ready. Stiles said he be about half an hour which gave her time to change into a mid thigh length skirt, tight singlet top and a black jacket.

She pulled on her heeled boots and headed down stairs to grab breakfast. She gave Deaton a smile as Stiles beeped and headed for the door. Stiles whistled as he looked at her.

"You look hot today" He commented as she climbed into the jeep. "Any reason your so dressed up?"

"Not any in particular reason" Rose told him as she rummaged through her bag for her phone.

"So the baby's still not finished?" Stiles questioned.

"Nah, it's going to need a few more parts kind of a bit disappointing but what are you going to do hey" Rose told him as she shoved her phone into her pocket.

"So I should have stayed last night then?" Rose knew Stiles had a habit of worrying about her, and her about him. They had both lost their mother's it was something they bonded over with especially when Sheriff Stilinski started looking out for her. Dropping her off at Deaton's clinic after she would finish school. Encouraging Stiles to invite her to play.

"It was okay, I ended up getting a ride with an old friend anyway" Rose smiled at him trying to ease his worry.

Stiles was about to say something else when both their phones beeped with a message from Scott.

'Weirdest thing happened last night, will explain when we get to school but man I'm freaking out'

"What do you think happened?" Rose asked as she read out the text.

"Maybe he turned into a wolf last night" Stiles sniggered, still going on with the joke from the day before.

Rose merely shrugged but in the back of her mind it was bugging her. She knew he wouldn't transform till tonight when the full moon came out but what could he have done that would have him so freaked.

Scott was pacing around in front of the school doors when they arrived, he started explaining once they had reached him about how he had woken up in the middle of the forest this morning and couldn't remember how he got there.

"It's just making me lose my mind guy, I've never done this before" Scott told them as they walked into Chemistry taking their normal seats towards the back of the class.

"Sleep walking is a common thing for people who are stressed out, maybe you were just a little bit stressed last night" Rose tried to calm him down but even she was slightly stumped. Nowhere in her memory could she every remember hearing of any of the Hale wolves sleep walking into the forest of a night.

Mr Harris walked in just as Stiles was about to say something giving the trio a pointed look as if to say try me. The class passed fairly quickly in true Harris fashion he had assigned the class an excessive amount of homework within the first week to be completed. Rose nearly outwardly groaned as she followed Stiles and Scott to their English class.

The rest of the day went of quietly, Stiles reminded Rose that he had Lacrosse try out after school to which she merely shrugged, she needed the ride home. After her classes finished she headed out to the field behind Lydia and Allison.

"Oh Rose, have you met our newest" Lydia's sickly sweet voice asked her as she noticed the blue haired girl behind her.

"Hi" was all Rose offered to the Argent not wanting to get too close. Rose moved up to the back of the bleachers but she was still within ear shot of Lydia and Allison.

"Oh don't mind her, she strange. Lost her mother in the Hale house fire six years ago and likes to get herself in trouble, you'll see tonight at the party. She'll be the who gets drunk and dances with all the guys" Lydia told Allison who coasted a glance back at Rose.

Rose nearly snorted, the many parties she had been too she did end up enjoying herself a little bit too much, she had one underage drinking charge that caused a few issues with Deaton.

As the boys went onto the field Rose felt like she was being watched again casting out her sensors, she felt Derek's presence off to the side a the bleachers. Grabbing her bag she moved off bleachers and head towards him.

"Why are you here?" Rose questioned as she reached him. Dropping her bag onto the ground at her feet.

"Do you always dress like that at school?" He questioned as he looked at her appearance feeling a slight tinge of annoyance at knowing that other were able to see her like this and he didn't want them to be able too.

"It's within code" Rose shoots back at him. "Why are you here Derek?"

"Keeping an eye on Scott" Derek explained as he looked over at her, the skirt that she wore was giving him all types of librarian fantasies about her he didn't want to be thinking about at the time.

"Maybe you should think about wearing something more appropriate for your age kid. You look too much like a hooker" Derek knew it was harsh and as he watched Rose's mouth drop open and the hurt appear on his face, he almost wanted to apologise.

"You know what arsehole, you aren't my family and I'm not your problem. So how about you keep your concerns about my clothing to yourself" she seethed as she bent down to grab her bag and walked away. She couldn't stand to watch the rest of the tryouts now.

Derek had well and truly pissed her off and by the time Stiles had made it to his car she was pacing around like a caged animal, Stiles knew better then to ask her about it. When she was in these moods she was likely to loose it on him.

"I'll pick you up for the party tonight yeh?" Stiles asked as he dropped her off at home, she merely gave him a nod as she headed in. Once in her room she started pacing again, not really knowing why Derek's words had hurt her more then any of the nastier things people had said to her before.

She let out a groan, he made her feel like a girl instead of a women. Rose got up from her bed and moved towards her closest.

"If Derek thinks I'm a child then I'm going to show him how much I'm not one" She muttered to herself as she started looking for a particular dress she had brought a few months back for a party she never ended up going to.

The dress like much of her wardrobe was black but it was extremely tight and and short. Smiling she drove into her wardrobe to find the black boots that would match it exactly. The black heels that she pulled out where ones she hadn't worn in a while they made her nearly too tall but they where the best ones for the dress.

Looking at the time, she noticed that she needed to get ready messaging Stiles she told him she'd be ready soon and telling him to let himself in when he got there. After jumping in the shower she went to worked on her make up before going to her hair. Just as she finished straightening she heard her bedroom door open.

"I know you won't believe me but… I think Scott is a werewolf" Stiles voice echoed into her bathroom as she heard the springs on her bed squeak.

"Why do you think that?" Rose questioned as she walked out into her bedroom in nothing but her bathrobe.

"You didn't see him at practice? He was like doing flips and stuff that I've never seen him do before. And when I confronted him about it this afternoon he pinned me to a wall and clawed my chest" Stiles told her as he watched her walk into her wardrobe. He heard her putting on her clothes and her shoes.

"I agree he's been doing some where things, tomorrow we can look into it better if you want. I'm sure Deaton has some good books we can research with" Rose said as she emerged from her wardrobe. The back of her dress was undone and you could clearly tell she wasn't wearing any underwear under the dress.

She walked over to Stiles turning around and pulled her hair off to the side letting him do the zipper up for her.

"Your going to go looking like that?" Stiles asked her looking her over.

"Yeh, why is there anything wrong with it?" She looked at him almost like she was daring him to say something.

"No, you look great… hot…" Stiles stuttered out as he watched her pick up a small clutch putting her phone and home keys before turning to Stiles.

"Let's go party, and worry about this tomorrow" Rose practically skipped down which in her heels was a feat.

"Sure, sure" Stiles muttered behind her as she waved a good bye to Deaton, grabbed her jacket from the rack and headed out to the jeep. Stiles followed close behind her she opened the door and jumped in semi carefully settling into her seat.

"Okay whats going on?" Stiles asked as he pulled away from her house.

"Why do you think somethings going on?"

"Because you don't normally dress like this to these parties. It like your trying to get someone's attention and please its not like I cant tell you aren't wearing anything underneath that" Stiles told her.

"Someone pissed me off earlier telling me I was a child and I don't want to feel like a child" Rose muttered as she fidgeted slightly in the seat.

"Since when do things like that annoy you Rose, why does what this person say matter to you?"

"He… I've know him a long time and I don't know why it suddenly matters but it got to me and I don't want to feel like child" Rose stated, letting her feelings out.

"What does it matter what this guy thinks of you, he obviously doesn't know anything about who you are as a person and doesn't know what an amazing person you are" Stiles nearly yelled at her.

"I know alright, I know I shouldn't let what he said get it me but it does. I want him to see me as a women instead of a kid I want him to see me as someone more then a person he grew up with" Rose blurted out, Stiles was quiet for a few seconds as he took in what she said.

"It's Derek, isn't it?" He guesses, Rose bit her lip slightly as she looked at him.

"Does it make me a bad person because I want him to see me as someone he could be with in the future"

"No, it doesn't but it's almost like you want him to see you because he is the closest thing you have left of your family. He was the person you grew up with, the person who knew your parents from before you were born and your trying to hold on to that" Stiles reasoned.

"It's not that" Rose muttered. "I've felt like this since I was a child before my parents die. I always wanted him to see me as someone more mature and that"

Stiles nodded, he could understand that in a lot of ways. He pulled the jeep to a stop a couple of houses away from the party. Turning in his seat to face her.

"You don't have to prove anything to him. You don't owe him anything. Just go and be your awesome self and if he doesn't see you then that is his loss not yours" Stiles put a hand on her should, "Now come on lets go get wasted"

"You can't get wasted you're the driver" Rose said as she smiled at him. Stiles laughed and opened the door to his jeep before going and helping her out.

"Your just going to have to get doubly drunk for the both of us then" He smiled as she threaded her arms thought his and walked towards Lydia's. Once in the party, Stiles got pulled aside by some boys that he knew.

Rose walked her way through the party, smiling and talking to a few peopled before coming to a stop in the kitchen where the drinks where being made. Danny stood behind the table making people different drinks for them.

"It about time you arrived" Danny yelled to her over the music, she walked around the table and gave him a quick hug.

"Think you could make me an extra strong drink" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

"Of course, rough day?" He questioned as he started pulling out the tough alcohol from under the table.

"Just some stuff going on" She answered vaguely as she watched him make the drink. She watched as he started tipping vodka into her cup and then mixing it with another alcohol she didn't recognise.

"This is going to make you forget who ever is giving you shit princess" Danny tells her as he hands her the cup. She knocked it down in one go feeling the liquid burn her throat as it went down. Rose place the cup down in front of Danny who gave her a semi cautious look before refilling the cup with the same mixture.

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before heading out and talking to people. It was six drinks later, Rose was having trouble remembering when she found herself out on the dance floor dancing with a Adam Senior in her AP Maths class.

He had his hands on her arse as they grinded against each other. His lips where pressed against her neck while she could feel his hard on against her core electing little moans and pants from her.

"We should take this somewhere more private" he whispered into her ear. Rose hummed in agreement but before they where even able to make it off the dance floor a firm hand came down on Adam's shoulder.

"I think, you've both had enough for tonight" Derek's voice came over the music making a few of the people closest to them turn and look.

"I think you should mind your own fucking business man" Adam let go of Rose's hand pushing Derek in the chest. Derek gave an amused smirk as he pushed the senior onto the ground before moving to stand over him.

"You've had enough and she's had enough" Derek's voice was slightly distorted, Rose cocked her head slightly, he was having trouble controlling himself. Derek then turned his attention on her, Rose flipped him the bird before moving back toward the doors leading to where Danny was making drinks but she spun around and thrown over a shoulder.

"Put me down you arse" Rose squealed as her head started ignored her walking though the house and out the front door not being stopped by anyone as they went.

Rose was putting up a fight though he had felt her make several attempts to hit him in the groin but she missed each time and when that wasn't working she started hitting him on the back.

He walked down the road a little to where Allison was waiting by Derek's car, he offered her an apologetic smile as he walked around to his side of the car. He put Rose on her feet opening the car door and pulling his seat forward.

"Get in" he grumbled out. Rose swayed as she crossed her arms over her check making more cleavage appear.

"I'm not 3 anymore Derek you can't tell me what to do" Rose slurred out.

"I swear to God, Rose, get in the fucking car now" he roared at her as he gripped her upper arm and pushed her towards the back seat. She relented, stumbling into the back of the car and laying across the back seat as she did so. The cool leather felt good against her skin.

As Derek got into the driver seat and Allison hopped into the passenger seat, Derek tossed Rose's jacket and bag back at her having grabbed them before getting her. Derek gave a small apology to Allison for Rose's behaviour, before starting the car.

Allison gave Derek directions to her house while Derek kept darting his eyes back to Rose as he watcher her texted on her phone. They were nearly to Allison's home when Rose's phone started ringing.

"Stiles, I need your help" Rose slurred into the phone as she answered it.

"Did he really kidnap you Rose?" Stiles voice held concern but also because he knew there was history between them.

"Adam was just about to make a move and he ruined it" she moaned out as she rolled onto her back, her heels forgotten on the floor of the car. She turning her head to the front seeing Derek watching her as he drove.

"Adam's an arse, and anyway we have a bigger problem. Scott he left the party early and was heading home. I'm on my way there to see him. I let you know if he is okay, I think this werewolf thing is real" Stiles told her just before he hung up the phone. Rose groaned as she dropped the phone on the seat beside her head.

"I hope your happy" Rose groaned out as she threw her hand over her eyes to try and stop the world from spinning.

Derek didn't make a comment as he came to a stop outside a large house. Allison gave a soft smile and a polite thank you as she hopped out of the car. Derek waited until Allison had gone inside before moving away from the curb and peeling off down the road.

He was speeding through the nearly abandoned streets, Rose took the opportunities when he was stopped at a stop light to climb from the back seat into the front. They were soon on the outskirts of the town and Derek was driving up a dirt road from memory.

"Why are we coming here?" Rose asked as she realised where they were going.

"I need to show scott some things" Derek said as he pulled up in front of the burnt out house. "Stay in the car, I'll be back shortly". Without another word Derek was out of the car and heading into the woods that surrounded the house. The full moon shone thought the windscreen as Rose leaned back in the seat.

The moon combined with alcohol was never a good combination with her. The full moon for people like her was like an aphrodisiac to her and adding alcohol just made it worse. It was why she had enjoyed dancing with Adam, it was a sensational feeling his body being grinded against hers.

The car was get too hot now. She opened the door hoping it would cool her down but it only seemed to heighten everything. She moved from the car, taking her phone with her heading for the house. Once she was in she was able to make it a little further then the last time she had been here with Derek, moving through the entry hall.

She walked into the room that had once stood as a Library/Study for the family. It's fireplace still stood proudly, a table was off to the side along an opposite was a chest with a mirror leaning against it. Rose searched through her phone, trying to find a song to settle, she wanted to hear it echo through the burnt remains of the house.

Closing her eyes she began swaying softly to the music, she wanted nothing more then to have someone there to use for her own pleasure. But it was never something she could actually do, while many rumours travelled around school about who she had slept with and things of that equation, she had never actually had sex. Of course she had done other things but not once had she ever slept with anyone, it never felt right to go that far with any of the guys she had been with.

She continued dancing around the room, images of what it had been like before the fire. If she tried hard enough she could almost hear Talia Hale telling Cora to get out of the snacks before dinner. She was so caught up in her imagination she didn't hear the front door open behind her.

Derek watched as she swayed to the music, her hips moving gently but he could see and smell the underlining desire that came from her as she moved. He wanted nothing more then to be the kid she was dancing with earlier. He knew what the full moon would do it her.

Derek could remember the conversation he would have with his mother about Rose, she was always one of the main topics they would talk about. His mother has explained that witches where the most sensual and sexual of all creatures. It's why they were considered enchanters by most that knew of their existence.

He took in a deep breath smelling her desire mixed with the smell of the house and the alcohol that leeched from her skin. It took nearly everything he had to not pin her against the wall and take her. But is was the underneath smell that reached out to him. A smell most wolves wouldn't hesitate to take from a women. He could smell her innocence.

It was enough to distract him from his own desire. He moved across the room towards were the phone was playing, hitting the pause button he waited until the lack of music caught up with her before clearing his throat.

"Come to ruin more of my fun have you?" Rose sneered at him as she moved toward the phone hitting play again. He moved the phone out of her grasp putting it into the back pocket of his pants.

"I haven't ruined anything, but how you threw yourself at those boys like a bitch in heat, have a little respect for yourself" Derek told her as he pushed away from the table and moved away from her, her smell was almost to much for his control.

"That's right, because I'm a whore, a slut. Guys just love the way my body feels against their's. Wouldn't you want to know what mine felt like against yours Derek?" Rose licked her lips as she leaned back against the table the dress riding up her legs and her eyes glowing a bright green as her control started to slip.

"Enough Rose" he growled at her as he walked away from her. He walked back to the main entrance and up the stairs to the second story of the house where he was keeping his clothes. He didn't hear her following him which was an amazing surprise when he felt her arms wrap around this toros and go under his shirt.

"Give in Derek, I know you want to. I can feel it just like you can smell me" Rose whispered into his back. Derek bit his lip as he felt her hand travel towards the waist band of his pants.

His control was too close to snapping for his liking he gripped her arms as he turned. He watched the excitement in her eyes as she though she had finally weakened him when he shoved her onto the mattress that was laying on the ground. He stood over her for a second before quickly backing out of the room and locking the door.

"If you won't do anything to help me Derek and I'll just have to take care of myself" Rose yelled from behind the door. She hadn't moved from the bed he knew that but he heard her move around on the bed for a few seconds before he heard her start moaning.

It was all Derek could take before he bolted from the door and headed back down stairs and started working out. Trying anything to relieve the pressure built up in his pants. He could still hear her and knew that while she was trying to get herself off and wouldn't be able too. Not on the night off the full moon. As he started doing push ups he allowed himself to wonder to a full moon before the fire.

 _A sixteen year old Derek sat in the library of the study finishing his homework before his mother came back in to check. His hope being that his mother would see how well he was doing at school that she wouldn't question his whereabouts for the best couple of days that he wanted to spend with Kate._

 _He was almost finished when a knock came at the door. The scent that came from the other side of the door was one he's known his whole life, the smell of Eve and Rose Veller. But Eve smelt different, the smell that came off her was one he often smelt on Kate before they started having sex._

 _He tried to refocus his attention in his homework when he heard his mothers footsteps coming from the kitchen to the door._

 _"Eve, is everything alright?" Talia questioned as she opened the door._

 _"Everything's fine Talia I just need you to watch Rose for the night. This moon is going to be one of the worst ones and I'm going to need someone to help me before I lose my mind" Eve said as she smiles at the dark haired alpha._

 _"Of course anything I can do to help just let me know" Talia says as she held her hand out to Rose, "Come on sweetie I'm just getting dinner ready for everybody and I'm sure Derek is in the study if you want to see him"_

 _A 10 year old Roses eyes shone as she moved into the house with Talia, she waved her mother goodbye as the door closed. Derek popped his head out of study looking towards the small witch._

 _"Is that a little witch I hear" Laura's voice echoed down from one of the up stairs bedroom. "If it is this wolf is very hungry and I heard witch was on the menu"_

 _Derek watched as Rose let out a squeal and started running up stairs, always one to run towards danger rather then away._

 _Talia shook her head at the antics and made to move back towards the kitchen when she noticed Derek. She offered him a smile and then motioned for him to follow._

 _"Why did Mrs Veller smell different?" Derek questioned. He was still very much naïve to other magic creatures lives at this stage._

 _"The moon tonight is just affecting her more then it normally would. Witches are extremely in tune with the nature around them and in tunes with people. So they tend to have a more heightened sex drive when it comes time for the full moon" Talia explained Derek still looked kind of confused, he understood what his mother meant being 16 and a werewolf he was able to smell things that most normal male 16 year olds weren't which meant he knew when girls were ovulating. It was a time a school he had trouble controlling himself._

 _Talia thought it over for a second, "It's like when a female dog goes into heat. It's a certain desire that they won't be able to get until they're with some of the opposite gender" a realisation dawned on Derek at this._

 _"So she's going to find someone to go have sex" Derek confirmed with his mother._

 _"Exactly, but Eve has friends that are able to help her out. She just doesn't want Rose in that environment while it's happening she too young to understand it now"_

 _Talia pulled out a rolling pin and started rolling dough as she gave a snort._

 _"I can only imagine what kind of hell Eve is going to have to deal with when Rose hits 16. That girl is already so in tune with her magic that she's already miles ahead of other her age" Talia said as she rolled out the top for a pie._

 _"I'll stop them. I won't let her be called names by people she can't control" Derek said as he puffed out his chest._

 _Talia reached forward and grabbed her sons chin, "Even you will have trouble trying to control yourself sweetheart but I know you'll always protect that little girl"._

 _Talia smiled at her son but behind her eyes held something more something he didn't understand and something she wasn't going to explain to him yet._

 _"Run along and finish your home work" Talia told him as she ran a flour covered hand through his hair_.

Derek's arm started to shake as he came back to himself. He let himself drop onto his belly catching his breath he listened for any sign that Rose has managed to get herself out of the bedroom but relief rushed through him as he heard her even heart beat and soft breathing of her asleep.

He looked over to the exposed old lounge that would be his bed for the night knowing it was probably not a good idea to go into his bedroom again in case he disturbed her. After rolling onto his back and getting up Derek dropped heavily onto the lounge. Rose would be the death of him he was sure


	3. A Wolves Bite

Sorry it's taken so long guy!

Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review

Rose could hear everything, the creaking of the house and the wind blowing through it. While it was a welcome sound, she didn't want to open her eyes because if she did it would mean her having to face everything she had done the night before.

She rolled over burying her face into the pillow as she recalled how she had acted to Derek, once they were alone, the embarrassment was nearly too much as she tried not to scream into the pillow.

Casting out her sense she could feel Derek still sound asleep down stairs. She moved slowly forgetting that her shoes were still in the back of his car. Moving slowly to the door she found it locked, using her magic she concentrated on the lock for a few seconds before finally hearing it click. She tried to open the door as quietly as possible but it's groaned loudly.

But it didn't seem to wake Derek, she slowly made her way down the stairs cringing every time they squeaked. She managed to make it down the stair and into the study to get her phone, bag and jacket. She cast a glance over to Derek who looked still sound sleep.

She gave a sigh of relief once she had finally made it out the door, looking over at the Camaro she didn't want to risk setting off the alarm. Heaving a sigh, she walked around the car and down the leaf covered driveway. Once she knew she was out of ear shot for Derek she quickly dialled Stiles number praying he would pick.

"Where the hell, are you?" Stiles screeched into the phone after the second ring.

"Not so loud" Rose pulled the phone away from her ear.

"You don't get it Rose, I saw Derek carry you out of the party and then he dropped off Allison and Scott went after him and was chased by hunters. One of them shot at him, the only thing he seems to be freaking out about is the fact that he had to ditch Allison at the party" Stiles rambled out a little disjointed.

"Stiles, do you think you could explained everything that happened to me when you come and pick me up please?" Rose asked as she came across the asphalt road leading to town.

"argh, yeh sure. Where are you?"

"At the end of the Hale Drive" she winced when she heard Stiles banging around like he's just fallen down.

"You stayed with him last night? Holy shit Rose, I'll be there in ten"

Stiles hung up without another word, leaving Rose standing there awkwardly beside the road until he got there. She fiddled with the hem of her dress, as she absentmindedly cast her senses out checking for any kind of danger but all she could feel were a few rabbits, a stray dog and a herd of deer.

She heard the jeep well before she saw it, being a quiet Sunday morning with not many people going for a drive out that side of town. Many believed that the woods surrounding the Hale house where haunted, so many opted out of going anywhere near them.

Stiles pulled the jeep to a stop just in front of her, opening the door. He looked her up and down noticing that she was still in the same clothes as the night before. She hopped into the jeeps cavern pulling the door shut. Stiles reached into the back grabbing a pair of his sweat pants and handing them to her.

"Thanks"

Once Rose had finished wriggling around in the seat getting the pants on and putting her seat belt on, Stiles made a U-turn and moved on into town.

"So, Scott's really a werewolf"

Stiles became annoyed at this, he swerved off the road pulling the jeep to a stop and killing the engine turning in his seat to look at her.

"You can't do that anymore" Stiles told her, Rose opened her mouth to speak but Stiles beat her to it. "You can't go around pretending that you don't know anything, Rose. You obviously know a lot more then you're letting on. I mean for Christ sake, you grew up with Derek Hale. You knew/know all about his family"

Rose looked down at her hands, "I can't tell you everything, you have to trust me that I will help Scott in any way I can, but there are things I can't tell you and there are things that if I tell you, you can't tell Scott"

"Can't tell Scott, Rose, Scott's turning into a werewolf he's going to need all the help that he can get" Stiles was getting more tense as he looked at her.

"Stiles, you have to understand. Those hunters aren't just here for Scott and Derek if those hunters find out about me, I'm as good as dead" Rose tried to explain, Stiles looked over to her in alarm. He hadn't expected to hear that.

"What do…. you mean you're as…. as good as dead?" Stiles stuttered out, looking at her wide eyed. "Why would you be? What are you if they would hunt you too?"

Rose looked down at her hands again, she knew she would be able to tell Stiles something and he wouldn't repeat it but she'd promised Derek she wouldn't.

"Don't you trust us enough to tell us this?" Stiles eyes were cast downward, his voice soft.

"I trust you. You have no idea how much I trust you Stiles. But knowing this…. Knowing this can be dangerous"

"I don't care about it being dangerous. You don't trust me enough to tell me what you are. That hurts more than anything. I thought I was your best friend, doesn't any of that mean anything?"

Tears started welling up in her eyes, "It means the world to me. You're like my brother Stiles, I don't know what I would do without you"

Stiles expression softened, he never liked to see her cry. "Don't, please. I'm sorry, I know you're like a sister to me too Rose. I just want to help"

Rose gave a shaky sigh as she looked over at Stiles, she looked down at her lap "I'm a witch" Rose spoke softly, Stiles head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"Why would they kill you if they found about you?" Stiles asked softly as he leaned forward.

"When I turn 17, I will inherit the powers of my family that came before, but normally my parents would slowly give me this but because they aren't alive anymore I'm going to inherit it all at once" Rose explained as she leaned back in the seat. "It's a lot of power in one night, the hunters see it as a risk. After the fire I received a letter, stating that if I'm not able to control it they will put me down"

"But they don't know who you are?"

"At the moment no, they know I still live in town but I guess I don't look much like I did when I was younger, Derek seems to think they don't have a clue who I am"

"So, what happened last night, the moon affects you differently than wolves?" Stiles asked, he had notice not just last night but for about a year before just how different she acted around the full moon.

"The moon for a witch, is like an aphrodisiac, last night was a really bad one and I don't know why" Rose tried thinking why it would have been.

"Maybe because there was a big bad wolf in town" Stiles was being sarcastic but Rose couldn't help but think that might be why. "Okay, let's get you home, shall we?".

Rose gave a nod as Stiles turned in the seat and started the jeep again. The rest of the drive Stiles asked her questions about her magic and she tried to answer them as best she could. Not having her mother around she didn't know half as much as she should have. Deaton tried teaching her what he could but even then, his knowledge was limited, most Covens kept to themselves.

Once Stiles had dropped her off, Deaton gave her a small smile as she came in dashing up to her room. He heard the shower running, he moved about the kitchen getting things ready for the lunch he was making.

Hearing the shower turn off, it was only a few minutes before Rose emerged into the kitchen dressed in a pair of track pants and a jumper. She started helping him around the kitchen, chopping up vegetables and putting them in the oven.

Once everything was cooking Rose went into the media room putting the T.V on to their Sunday ritual of movies. Deaton soon followed settling himself into his lounge chair.

"How was the party last night?" Deaton asked as the first movies title came up.

"It was okay, Derek Hale ended up crashing it though" Rose kept her eyes trained on the TV, she wasn't sure of how much Deaton actually know about the rumours about her, but she would rather keep him out of it.

"I did hear rumours that he was back in town. Should make things interesting" Deaton said, he never forced her to talk about anything. He knew that when she was ready she would willingly open up to him, as she had in the past.

The days passed slowly for Rose, there were rumours going around school about her and Derek Hale after everyone had seen him carrying her out of the party. By Friday she'd finally had enough, deciding it was best to play hooky for the day, after convincing Deaton she was sick, she planted herself on the lounge with junk food.

She had gone through three episodes of Jersey Shore, when she drifted off to sleep. It was a little while into the afternoon when she woke again but her groggy mind was trying to play catch up about what was happening.

She cast her sensors out coming to realise that the reason she had been awoken was someone knocking at the door. She pulled herself off the couch, she rubbed her tired eyes as she went to the door yawning as she pulled it open.

"Well isn't that attractive" Derek comment sarcastically as he took in Rose's just rolled out of bed look, which he had to admit he did enjoy looking at.

"Why are you here?" Rose snapped, pulling down her shirt which must have ridden up in her sleep. Derek pushed his way passed her into the house, she gave an annoyed groan as she closed the door. He stood looking around the entrance hall of the house.

"You weren't at school today" he told her as he finished taking in the home.

"I'm sick" Rose said as she gave a fake cough, before moving out of the entrance and back into the media room not really caring if he followed, when really, she knew he would anyway. She laid herself across the lounge.

"You really seem sick, anyone watching Jersey Shore would be" sarcasm dripped from his voice as he followed her, she merely rolled her eyes at him. He pushed her feet off the lounge sitting himself on the lounge and pulling her feet onto his lap.

She ignored his comment, "Why are you here Derek?".

His fingers where drawing patterns on legs, he was surprised at how relaxing it was to be like this with her, he nearly forgot what he was there for.

"I need your help with something" Derek say as he continued to draw patterns.

"With what?"

"I need a rope of wolfbane and I need you to make it in a spiral in the ground for me"

She looked at him puzzled, "That's oddly specific…... why?"

Derek gave a sigh as he pushed her feet off his lap and stood up. He started moving around the media room glancing at the DVD's.

"There's something I want to bury and protect it" Derek told her.

"Wolfbane rope in a spiral is used to bury a wolf in their natural form why would you ne…..." Rose' jaw dropped as she looked at Derek, "You've got the other half of Laura's body, don't you?"

Derek didn't say anything, he just kept looking around the room.

"Why do you have the rest of her body Derek? For god sake do you know how this is going to look for you?"

He stopped moving around and looked at her, his expression was unreadable but there were waves of guilt coming off him and Rose couldn't understand why.

"I'll find out who killed her, I can't do that if the police have the body. Are you going to help me or not?"

Rose gave an annoyed sigh as she got up from the lounge, she moved up to her bedroom with Derek following close behind her. She gave him an annoyed look as she walked over to her wardrobe and started getting changed.

Derek took in the room around him, she had a large double bed on the opposite wall to her bathroom and wardrobe. A desk next to her bedroom door and an old glory box at the end of her bed.

He pulled the chair out from her desk and took a seat, from where he sat he could see her getting changed, against his better judgement he couldn't take his eyes off her as he watched her change her clothes.

He raked his eyes along her body noticing how she had forgone a bra from earlier in the day as she started putting on a particularly lacy one. He watched as she pulled a top from a hanger before pulling a pair of jeans off a shelf. He glanced away as he seen her pulling her pants and panties down not daring to look up until after he heard the zipper of her pants.

Once Rose came out from her wardrobe, she moved to the glory box and started pulling out a few old books. She flicked through the books until she found what she needed. Derek peeked over her shoulder seeing that it was the same thing he had asked her to help him with.

Her fingers ran over the page as she took in everything she would need as well as any specific requirements she was going to need.

"Okay let's go" Rose said as she stood up straight pulling the book she needed with her, putting it into one of her bags.

They didn't really talk much as Derek drove her everywhere she told him. Once they had finished Derek drove them back to the Hale home. The awkwardness of everything that had happened Saturday night started coming back to Rose as they got closer.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Rose asked, her eyes down cast, Derek could smell the embarrassment coming from her.

"It doesn't matter, it was the moon affecting you, just like it affects me" Derek says, his knuckles had been white from the moment they had put the wolfbane in the trunk. She knew it was irritating him but it was a necessary evil. As they parked in front of the house and unloaded everything Rose made sure to grab the wolfbane. Once in the house Rose moved into the kitchen…. Or what was left of it.

Rose frowned as she looked at the once beautiful kitchen, one that she would have helped cook Sunday dinners in. Placing things on the burnt-out bench top, moving things to how she needed them.

She pulled out her phone playing some music as she set to work on the rope. It was one of the first bits of magic she had learnt, to nurture plants with her magic.

She held the main plant in her hand with the rope sitting under it. Channelling her magic into the palm of her hand she fed it into the plant encouraging the roots to attach to the rope before encouraging it to weave its branches.

Derek was leaning against the door frame watching her, he had always been fascinated when she would use magic. He could remember after having annoyed her once she had hovered the basketball over him before letting it drop heavily onto his head.

He subconsciously reached up rubbing his head as he thought about it. Half of him wondered if she had brought the ball down more forcefully then it naturally would have. He could hear her humming as started coaxing little purple flowers to sprout from the weaving vines.

While her humming was relaxing for him, he couldn't take the smell of the wolfbane any-longer, he headed for the study putting distance between the smell of wolfbane and himself. He sat himself on the worn chair, looking around the room realising he probably should have brought something to entertain himself with.

He smile to himself after a few minutes of staring at the ashen wall, when he finally heard Rose making her way towards him.

"Okay where's Laura's body?" Rose asked, she had the wolfbane still in her hand keeping it from starting to die.

"I buried her around the side of the house" Derek told her simply, he stood brushing dust off himself. Rose turned and headed out the front, Derek slowly followed not really wanted to head back out to his sisters grave.

Once he finally came outside he stood at the end of the veranda leaning against one of the post as he watched her start to draw out a spiral with her foot. Once she had finished, Rose put the main part of the wolfbane down at the end then twirled it back into the dirt mound, that Laura's body laid under.

Once Rose finished, she kneeled off to the side of the grave putting the last of the rope into the ground, her eyes started to burn with tears. It was more real now, knowing and feeling that Laura was no longer in this world with them. She clutched at the dirt that sat on top of Laura, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Rest Laura" She muttered softly as she stood wiping the tears away. They still didn't stop, if anything, more started coming. Derek opened his arms to her, bringing her tightly to his embrace. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt, he didn't offer any words of comfort because he had no comfort for himself.

"We'll make them pay for this Rose, I promise" Derek mumbled into the top of her head leaning his head on hers.

They stood for a few minutes, Rose finally stopped crying and moved out of Derek's arms. She gave him a small smile as she wiped her face mumbling something even Derek's hearing couldn't hear but he guessed it was a spell as her puffy red eyes changed back to normal. Now she didn't look as though she had been crying at all.

They moved back into the house, Rose headed straight into the kitchen using a small bit of magic to destroy the left over wolfbane and cleaning up dirt from the counter.

"It doesn't really matter" Derek told her as he leaned against the same door frame he had occupied earlier.

"Talia always hated the kitchen being dirty. I can't leave it like that even if it looks like this" Rose said as she gestures around.

Derek was going to say something about how the rest of the house looked like crap, then so should the kitchen but seeing her moving around cleaning made an unnerving feeling run through him.

He could see her in a few years standing in his kitchen in his apartment in New York cooking pancakes wearing one of his shirts and humming to her iPod as it played from a dock sitting on the bench.

His wolf started to become unsettled at the imagine, he moved unconsciously from the door frame and closer to her. His instincts were to be close to her, he moved up closer to her, now leaning against the bench as Rose kept cleaning.

Rose felt his change before she seen him move, as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. The aura around him went from his normal dark one to a more predator like one. When he was leaning beside her, she tried hard to concentrate on cleaning until she felt his hand against her cheek.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She leaned into his hand, she could almost hear his smirk as he gave a little chuckle.

"You're so innocent you realise that?" Derek spoke softly into her ear as he breathed her in. "You're so tempting to me, like a temptress. You want me to break every bit of control I have"

"I'm just being me" Rose whispered back, turning to face him.

He hummed at her as he cupped her face in his hands, tilting her head up to him. "I prefer you like this, not smelling of alcohol, it masks your natural scent too much" Derek tilted her head off to the side bringing his face down to the crook of her neck taking in a deep breath.

"What are you doing Derek?" Rose questioned as she tried to move her head out of his grasp, his eyes flickered blue. He moved them too quickly for Rose to follow, she was no longer standing in front of the counter but instead was sitting on the edge of it with Derek standing between her legs.

His face was still buried into the side of her neck but his hands, had moved from around her neck and was now pressed against her lower back pulling her forward to where both their pelvises met.

"I like when you smell like this" he said as Rose felt his teeth graze her skin, "oh so innocent but oh so ready for me" his teeth clamped down a bit harder on her skin, she felt his canine's elongate piercing into the skin.

"What the hell are you doing Derek?!" Rose exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. This seemed to snap Derek back into control. He moved back quickly his eye slightly unfocused as he looked at her, his canines still bared with her blood.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Derek brought his hand up to his mouth, wiping away the blood that had dropped onto his lips.

Rose stared at him for a second before bringing her hand up to heal the mark but she didn't feel her magic flow into the wound, like it normally would, while she got the bleeding to stop, the wound was still there.

"Honestly Derek what the hell was that?" She grumbled as she hopped off the bench moving to her bag and grabbing her phone. Opening up the camera on it, she turning it to herself looking at the mark. She looked at the teeth marks that clearly stood out on her pale collar bone.

"Why didn't it heal?" Derek questioned, his voice somewhat alarmed as he looked at the mark.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, you're the one that bit me" Rose growled at him as she traced the mark, getting a funny sensation off it. Derek gazed at her for a moment longer before grabbing up the rest of the things she had laying around.

"I'm taking you home now" Derek nervously told her as he moved towards the front door.

"Oh for fuck sake Derek, what the hell was that?" Rose snarled as she followed after him.

Derek didn't answer her, he put her things in the back seat of his car. As he opened the driver side door waiting for her to come down to the car, Rose defiantly crossed her arms over her chest as she stood fast on the front steps.

"Explain it to me Derek" Rose demanded her eyes flickering bright green. "Explain it to me now or I'll find out myself and you know I can"

Derek banged his fist on the top of his car out of frustration.

"Just get in the goddamn car Rose"

Rose determinedly stood her ground, Derek annoyingly groaned, slamming the car door and storming back over towards her. He moved up behind her and put his hands on her back pushing her forward. Rose's heels dug sharply into the ground, which was still futile against Derek's advanced strength.

She finally huffed, giving in she moved her feet of her own accord, towards the passenger side. Once she was in the passenger seat, he took a breath, shaking his head to clear it. He honestly didn't have any idea what he had just done. It was never something his mother or any other family member explained to him. The overwhelming urge to bit her pale skin, to leave behind some kind of mark of him on her.

He looked down at her through the window, seeing several frown lines on her face, a clear sign of annoyance and that bite mark making a rush of pride come swarming in him. He bit down a smirk as it tried to make an appearance, moving to the driver side he quickly got it.

Once they were on the road, Derek turned on the radio, which was something he didn't often do but he didn't like the silence that lingered. He didn't want her to be angry with him but he didn't want to tell her until he knew what had just happened.

They were nearly into town when Rose received a call from her mechanic saying that her car was finally ready. Rose was about to ask Derek if he minded driving her to get her car but he had already started heading in that direction.

He parked in front of the garage, Rose leaned over grabbing her things from the back seat and went to get out, only to have Derek grab her arm.

He opened his mouth a couple of times, seeming to want to say something but wasn't able to get it out.

"I'll see you around" Derek muttered, he let go of her arm. She rolled her eyes at him and got out of the car, she squealed excitedly on seeing the deep blue of her Mustang sitting in front of the closed garage.

She slung the bag over her should and headed into the office, a smile bright on her face. She more than happily handed over her card to receptionist to pay, before thankfully shaking the hand of the mechanic and heading to out to her car.

She smiled as it purred to life, sounding a lot better than it had. She drove around town for a little while wanting to make sure that everything was in working order before heading home. When she arrived Deaton's, car was still absent from the drive way which she took as a good sign, he wouldn't have known she had left the house all afternoon.

Moving inside, she started cooking dinner, making an easy meal and letting it sit, heading up to her bedroom Rose changed back into her PJ's. For the rest of the evening, she just laid in front of the T.V until Deaton arrived home. After having dinner, she headed to her bedroom, to go over what she could have possibly missed that day at school. Spending most of her night surfing the internet before crashing on her bed a little after midnight.

The next morning Rose awoke to the sound of her phone going off with blurry eyes, she seen it was Stiles. She felt like not picking it up, letting it ring out, she tried to fall back to sleep but it started ringing again.

"What do you want Stiles?" Rose groaned into the phone.

"I lost Scott" Stiles said, his voice was panicked. Rose frowned sitting up.

"How did you manage to lose him?"

"We were at the Hale house last night and we found the other half of the body that the police have been looking for, but there was a spiral of wolfbane making it change into an actual wolf and I kept it. So, as we were driving back from the Hale house this morning it was still in my back pack and it set Scott off, he took off out of the jeep" Stiles rushed out.

"Stiles, what do you mean you were at the Hale house? Why where you there again?" Rose threw her legs over the side of the bed, stretching before standing.

"Well we told my dad where the other half of the body was and he's arrested Derek because he obviously killed her"

"Wait, wait you're telling me you got Derek arrest? Oh my god Stiles how stupid are you and Scott like honestly why would you do that?"

"Oh, I don't know Rose, when your werewolf friend, smells blood on the property, of the girl that the police are looking for, you kind of think it's your duty to report it" Stiles snarked into the phone, "This guy no matter what he used to be is bad news Rose, he killed someone"

"Honestly Stiles you don't know anything, you're just letting the hunters know that Derek is here, when they had no idea. Do you know how dangerous it just all become?" she had moved into her wardrobe pulling out a pair of skinny legged jeans.

"Rose, he had a freaking dead body in his front yard, he's a dangerous person" Stiles all but screeched into the phone.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about Stiles" Rose said as she pulled on a shirt, as she went to grab her favourite jacket her eyes widened. Looking back into her room she couldn't see it anywhere, casting her memory back, the last place she had seen it was at Derek's. The realisation hit her, she'd left it at Derek's when she was there.

"Look, are you going to help me look for him or not? I mean he was like nearly full wolf, when I last seen him, his eyes were doing that freaky yellow thing" Stiles questioned after she had been silent for a few moments.

"Yeah, sure whatever, I'll meet you at the school and we'll start from there" Rose responded distractedly, her mind trying to make sure that Derek's was indeed the last place she had seen her jacket.

She hung up on Stiles before he could respond. "Shit, shit, shit" She muttered as she grabbed another jacket and quickly threw it on as she reached for her bedroom door handle she heard a car pull up in the drive way. She froze as she felt the familiar present of Sheriff Stilinski walking up to the front door.

Rose heard Deaton answer the door before he called out to her. She opened the door as quietly as possible, trying to hear what was being said before she came into view.

"What's this all about Sheriff?" Deaton asked as he moved to the stairs calling out to Rose again.

"Rose's jacket turned up at the scene where a dead body was found" Sheriff Stilinski informed him as he looked around the room. Rose swallowed hard, moving to the stairs putting on a fake smile.

"What's up Alan?" Rose asked as she walked towards them.

"Sheriff Stilinski, has a few questions for you" Deaton told, looking slightly worried.

"Oh of course Sheriff, what can I help you with?" Rose smiled brightly, he eyes her slightly.

"Actually Alan, I'm going to have to take Rose to the station for proper questioning, we have had several people tell us that they saw her and the person we arrested this morning, together yesterday" Sheriff Stilinski explained. Deaton plastered on his fake, 'I know nothing' smile.

"Of course, Rose will be happy to help. Shall we follow you down?" Alan asked as he grabbed his jacket.

Sheriff Stilinski looked conflicted for a few moments. "Alan, I need to take Rose in officially, I'm sorry. I thought it would be better if I came down, instead of sending someone else" Stilinski rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh of course, you have to do your job of course. I'll follow behind" Alan said, raising an eyebrow at Rose.

"Am I allowed to put on shoes first?" Rose asked as she looked at the two men.

"Go for it kiddo, I'm sorry, I know this is all a misunderstanding, but I have to follow the law" Sheriff Stilinski told her, as he put a hand on her back. She put on a pair of boots that sat at the front door, opening the front door and she headed out onto the porch.

Sheriff Stilinski gestured to the awaiting police car. A few of the neighbours watched on trying to get the latest gossip. Once she was in the back of the cruiser and Sheriff Stilinski was in the driver's seat they were off to the station.

Rose had a bad sense of déjà vu as Sheriff Stilinski kept looking back at her in the mirror. She tapped her hands nervously on the cruisers seat.

"Hope this won't take too long Sheriff, I promised Stiles I'd help him with something" Rose smiled as Sheriff Stilinski tensed slightly.

"That son of mine" Stilinski muttered causing Rose to smirk, she knew how much trouble Stiles often caused the Sheriff but she knew he loved his son deeply.

"Yeah, he rang me not long before you came to the door. Found the body on the Hale property a bit circumstantial isn't though, to arrest Derek for just living there" Rose commented seemingly absentmindedly.

Sheriff Stilinski merely raised an eyebrow at her, he turned into the police station. Rose waited patiently for him to open the door for her, before he escorted her into the station. The station was busier then she had seen it for a while, she guessed having the rest of the body, had a lot of people on edge.

He got her to sit on the bench in front of his office while they waited for Deaton to arrive, she received a couple of looks from people who were coming in and out of the station. Deaton arrived shortly after and they were escorted into one of the interrogation rooms.

They sat for a few moments, waiting for Sheriff Stilinski. Rose tapped her fingers on the table as she cast her senses out. She could feel waves of annoyance from Derek in one of the waiting cells, slight worry coming off Alan, which surprised her slightly. She moved in her seat to look at him giving him a wink trying to ease his worry.

"Sorry about the wait" Stilinski told them as he walked in with one of the deputies. They took the empty seats opposite them, pulling a few files and putting them on the table.

"Now Rose, this morning we were called to the Hale property as someone had found the other half of body we have been looking for" Stilinski pulled out a photo and placed it in front of her. "This is the man we have arrested; do you know this man?"

She looked down at Derek's DMV photo, she pushed it back towards them.

"It's Derek Hale" she told them as she held their gaze.

"Can you please explain your relationship to Mr Hale" Stilinski requested.

"I grew up with Derek, he, along with his Sister and Uncle where the only surviving members from the Hale Fire. The same fire that killed my mother" Rose explained.

"When we arrested Mr Hale this morning, we found your jacket inside the house. Can you explain why it was there?" The deputy asked, pulling a plastic bag up onto the table.

"I was with Derek yesterday and must have left my jacket, when he drove me to pick up my car" Rose lied without a second thought.

"Okay, Rose we are going to show you a photo, we need you to tell us if you know the person" Stilinski placed a photo in front of her again, this time it was the cold lifeless body of Laura Hale. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful but Rose knew she died anything but.

She knew they were looking for a response, she forced tears into her eyes and brought a hand up her mouth.

"Oh god" Rose tried to sound upset, "Oh god, its Laura Hale"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I had lunch with her about two weeks ago, Derek said she was why he came back to Beacon Hills, that she had stopped answering his phone calls" Rose pushed the photo back towards the officers

"Well you've given us more than the accused has" the deputy told her.

"Yeh well I guess with the way the fire was handled, he lost his trust in the police"

The deputy gave her an odd look, Rose couldn't help but find his face familiar brushing it off as him merely being at the station when she came in with Stiles one time or another

"Rose we know that you have a long history with the Hale's, I would like to ask you, do you think Derek did this?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he leaned forward placing his arms on the table.

"No, Derek didn't do this" Rose knew that Derek was more than capable of killing, but she also knew he wasn't a murderer and from what she had seen of the body, it had to have been the alpha not that it was any good to tell the Sheriff this.

"Rose, I feel the need to stress to you that you need to be careful with how close you get to Mr Hale, if his sister has been murdered then, something dangerous is happening around him. The last thing any of us wish to see is you getting hurt" Sheriff Stilinski was soft and very fatherly like as he spoke but the only thing that was going through Rose's head was how much danger he didn't know that she was already in.

"Sheriff, you don't have to worry about me. I'm pretty good at taking care of myself and I also have Allan he can kick arse pretty well" Rose tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Well that's all the questions we have for you at the time being, but as this investigation continues we may have more questions" Sheriff turned it professional again. Allan gave a fake smile.

"Of course, Rose will be happy to help in any way that she can" Allan told him as he stood and offered Sheriff Stilinski his hand. Rose stood as well wanting nothing more than to head back to the holding cells of the police station to talk to Derek.

Sheriff Stilinski started explaining to Allan that there was a little bit of paperwork that needed to be signed before they were actually allowed to leave. Allan was more than happy to oblige, telling Rose she could head out to the car and wait for him there.

Rose took this as her opportunity, once she was outside the police station she cast a quick, see me not, spell on herself and waited for the next officer to walk through the door. She didn't have to wait long as a junior deputy walked up and in through the door, she followed closely behind knowing that even though the only people who would be able to see her right now would be Derek and Deaton.

She gave Deaton a quick look as she ducked passed indicating that she was heading to Derek, she moved slowly around the police station, being careful of where everyone was moving. One person knocking into her could cause the spell to wear off and expose herself to the entire station.

She darted quickly up the small corridor that lead towards the holding cells, knowing that it was more possible for her to bump into someone there. Once she was in the cell room she quickly tricked the cameras into ignoring her and the conversation that would be going on.

"Knew it was only a matter of time before you got yourself arrested, I mean you just have one of those faces" Rose told him as she smirked.

"You seem pretty confident that I didn't kill Laura" Derek muttered as he stood up from the cot in the corner of the cell and moved to the bar's.

"Losing a pack member is like losing a limb isn't it, plus I know you wouldn't do that. You act all uncaring and broody but you're actually a caring person. You wouldn't have come here looking for her if you weren't" Rose told him as she moves towards the bar's.

"How's your neck?" He asked softly, his eyes looking worriedly toward the spot where he had bitten her, almost subconsciously he reached through the bar towards the Mark.

"I completely forgot about it, are you really not going to tell me what it means at all?" Rose asked softly. Her hand skirting over the spot.

"Not right now, your guardian has finished signing the papers, you should go" Derek pulled away from the bar's taking his seat back on the cot.

"You're going to have to tell me eventually" Rose pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Eventually but not today" Rose rolled her eyes at him, Derek knew he needed to tell her before she found it out for herself.

Rose quietly walked back outside, meeting Deaton back at the car, she was grateful that he had brought her car instead of his, making it easier to just drop him off at home and head straight to Stiles. She offered a wave to Deaton as she sped off, towards the school. Parking beside Stiles jeep which he was still sitting in.

"You're an idiot, I hope you know that" Rose hissed at him as she jumped into the jeep.

"Why am I the idiot?" Stiles tried to sound insulted but it was common for Rose to call him names.

"I just spent nearly an hour down at the police station, because you just had to report the body that you found. For one thing, Derek didn't kill the girl and two, it was Derek's sister, you idiot" Rose slapped him on the shoulder, hard.

"And three, getting me called into the police station, when they have a murder suspect in custody is just going to tell the Argents that I'm still in town. God Stiles, I wish you and Scott would think these things through"

Rose hit him again in the arm for good measure, plus it made her feel better, she wanted to do it a few more times, but thought better of it. Maybe Derek would let her punch him instead she wouldn't leave bruises on him like she would on Stiles.

"Look. Okay I'm sorry, Scott smelt the blood on the property. When he lost control of himself the other day at practice and Derek told him that he couldn't play lacrosse because he couldn't control himself, but Scott made first like Rose you know how much this means to him. Plus, Alison said she was coming so he wants to be able to impress her"

"I agree with Derek, it's too dangerous for all of us to have him playing tonight, he loses control on that field, we will all end up dead"

"He won't listen though, even if you try and tell him that maybe it wouldn't be I good idea"

Rose leaned back in her seat, letting out a sigh. "He's going to get us all killed, all because he wants to impress the daughter of the people who will kill him when they find out what he is"

"The irony is not lost on me Rose, trust me" Stiles said seriously, he started the jeep and pulled out of the carpark. They started weaving their way through the streets of Beacon Hills, keeping an eye out for anyone who remotely looked like Scott.

They dropped by his house startling Melissa as she was heading out the door.

"Hey, Melissa have you seen Scott?" Stiles questioned, slightly off balance as he had nearly run into her.

"The last I heard he was with you Stiles, so I don't know how you've managed to lose him" while Melissa came off snarky towards Stiles, Rose knew that the nurse always had a soft spot for the teen.

"Oh, he didn't lose him, Scott got upset about something and disappeared on us" Rose lied as she offered a smile.

"What upset him?"

"One of the dogs at work passed away and Scott was really fond of it" Rose again lied pretending to look upset.

"Oh well, I haven't seen him this morning but he has probably gone to the school to get ready for the game, which shouldn't you be going to Stiles?".

Stiles pulled out his phone and checked the time. Muttering a curse, he said a quick goodbye and headed towards the jeep. Rose smiled tiredly at Melissa before heading after him again.

Once they were back at the school, Rose headed for the field, while Stiles went into the school's change rooms, she was standing towards the back of the bleachers when she got a text from Stiles informing her that he had found Scott and he was okay.

Rose sat bored for the next twenty so minutes as the bleachers filled up with supporters from both teams. The space off to her left had stayed empty up until Alison Argent came and sat down.

"Hey Rose, here to support Scott and Stiles?" Alison questioned, Rose had to bite back a sarcastic retort, instead just politely smiling with a nod.

"Oh, dad this is Rose, we have a few classes together"

The man standing next to Alison extended his hand to Rose.

"Chris Argent" Rose hesitated for a few seconds before giving her hand to him.

"Rose Veller" she flinched as she felt his grip tighten on her hand. Rose clenched her teeth together in order to stop the wanting need to zap him with a bit of magic.

"Veller, quiet an interesting name isn't it, very old name as well" Chris said, he had yet to release her hand.

"It used to be one of the oldest but there aren't many of us left. People seem find it too much fun to go around killing us" Rose nearly snarled as she kept a fake pleasant smile on her face, Alison looked apprehensive at Rose's comment her eyes shifting between Rose and her father.

Chris gave a fake chuckle as he finally released Rose's hand, he put an arm around Alison's shoulders protectively as he looked down at her.

"I guess it would go with any family if you looked back through it far enough" His laugh was fake but it seemed to relax Alison, this caused Rose to quirk an eye brow at him realising that Alison had no idea about the real family business.

Lydia interrupted them before Rose could make a comment about the family business Alison's father was involved in. Lydia pulled Alison down a couple of rows in front of Rose, eyeing the blue haired girl slightly before sitting down. Chris' eyes lingered on Rose for a few moments longer before he took his seat down beside his daughter.

The game went faster than Rose really wanted, not that she was really paying attention she kept her eyes trained on Chris Argent who had made it a habit of looking back at her every couple of minutes.

When she heard the final whistle blow she tried to make it quickly down the bleachers to her car, as she was walking through the school out of sight of the others leaving the game a hand gripped her upper arm and pushed her back into the brick wall of one of the school buildings.

"Hey, what's your probl..." Her words were stopped by a hand pressing against her mouth. She starting willing magic into her hands but the smell coming from the hand was dissipating her magic before it could form strong enough.

"Listen here Veller" Chris' voice came, though it wasn't threatening it was more like a fatherly warning. "I'll keep your secret, as long as you don't tell Alison about any of this. She isn't ready to be brought into this world"

She stared up at him, her head was starting to spin from the smell. She nodded numbly her arms and legs starting to go weak. Chris released her letting her slide down the wall.

"I've never actually tried Eye of Newt before who knew it would be so effective" Chris commented as he moved back from her. "But then again your kind have never been affected by the normal things that most monsters are"

Chris dropped something on the ground beside her before walking off, Rose still didn't have any strength to get up and go after him. She let her head relax back against the wall her limbs where starting to tingle as Eye of Newt started to wear off.

When it had finally worn off, Rose pulled herself from the ground and headed for her car, which was one of the last ones left besides Stiles Jeep and Jacksons car. Once home she went straight up to her bedroom ignoring the worried looks from Deaton as she passed him.

She stared at her phone for a while deciding on whether she should tell Derek about the incident with or not. Deciding against it she switched her phone off and let sleep consume her, the Argents were a problem for another day.


	4. Compelling

Two weeks after having Chris Argent threaten her, Rose had managed to successfully avoided Derek and managed to put distance between herself and Alice which was getting harder and harder to do. With scott constantly hanging around the girl.

Rose was happy it was finally friend and the night before she had stayed up late studying through some things that would possibly be on the Biology test the next day. She was sound asleep when the sound of her phone vibrating on her bedside table woke her.

"What do you want Scott?" She mumbled to the boy on the other end she knew she still had at least and half an hour before she actually had to get up for school.

"Can you come pick me up for school please. I'm really freaking out over a dream I head last night" Scott told her.

"Sure when do you want me to pick you up?" Rose mumbled again.

"As soon as you can please I'm really freaking out" Rose let out a groan as she told him she would be there shortly. Once she rolled out of bed making her way to her bathroom and making herself presentable she changed into a pair of skinny legged jeans and shirt with a light jacket over the top.

She smiled softly at Deaton as she made her way down stairs telling him she need to see scott before school and would grab something on the way. Once she was in the car she rubbed her hands over her face trying to ride herself of any of the sleep she still felt before putting the car into drive and heading to the teen wolfs house.

She was thankful she didn't have to wait long for him he was already out the front. Once he was in the car he started telling her about the dream he had the night before and how it ha felt so real to him.

"It felt so real Rose what if I actually hurt her" Scott stressed as he message Alison.

"I think its just because your sensors are heightened its nearly the next full moon your just tapping into everything" Rose tried to explain to him.

"But it felt too real like I was actually there and so was she"

"We all have those kind of dreams Scott there natural to have those ones that are just that little bit too real" She explained as she pulled the car up in front of a café on the Main Street people where up and getting ready for the day there where several other cars she recognised from school already parked out side.

"Do you want anything?" Rose questioned as she pointed to the Café. Scott shook his head as he texted Alison again. Rose jumped out of the car sighing with relief as she found the Café not too busy.

She gave a small wave to a couple of the students she knew before she ordered herself a coffee and a muffin. Once she had finally taken a sip of the coffee she felt much more ready to start the day a small smile was on her face once she got back into the car with Scott she pulled put of the parking spot and headed towards school.

Once they arrived they saw Stiles standing in front of the building waving his arms at them. She both rushed out of the ca to meet him, Scott filling him in on the dream as they walked into school heading to Rose's locker first.

As she listened to the boys talk for a little while before Scotts speech became repetitive.

"Rose do you mind if I talk to you?" a soft voice came beside her making her and the boys jump.

"Hey Isaac, ummm yeah sure. I'll catch you guys later" Rose waved the two boys off, before turning her attention to Isaac. "What can I help with?".

Isaac looked nervously down at his feet, "I was wondering if you would be able to help me with my Chemistry work. I'm falling a little bit behind"

"Do you think we would be able to work on it during lunch?" Rose smiled, Isaac was one of the more quiet people in her year, they had several classes together.

"Yeah, that would be fine. I have practice after school anyway" Isaac smiled nervously back at her.

"Great, I'll see you in the Library then" Rose gave him one last smile just as the first bell for class echoed through the halls. She waved at him as she headed for their Biology class.

Stiles and Scott walked a few minutes after Rose had already taken her seat. They informed her about the bus behind the school which in Stiles words was a complete mess. Mr Harris tried to get the classes attention on the lesson but then they seen someone being wheeled to an ambulance.

"I did that" Scott muttered as he back away from the window towards the desks.

"You don't know that, if this was the Alpha it could have been that he was just projecting the kill in order to get you to work with him" Rose tried to explain.

"You still haven't told me how you know all of this" Scott looked at her exhaustedly.

"Now's really not the right time Scott maybe later" Rose placed a soft hand on his shoulder before moving back to her seat. The rest of the morning went fairly quick, Rose was soon setting up in her lunch break waiting for Isaac.

She was flicking through her Chemistry book when her phone started ring. She rolled her eyes as she looked to see that Derek was calling, over the past couple of weeks he would call from noon till night.

"Don't you want to get that?" Isaac asked as he put his bag on the table.

"No, I don't want to talk to him" Rose says as she stuffs her phone back into her pocket. "Now what were you having trouble with?"

Isaac eyes her pocket as the phone started vibrating again, "In my last exam, I got a B. My dad doesn't like my grades dropping below an A".

"One B wouldn't bring your grade down by that" Rose frowned, she had often seen Isaac come to school with bruises.

"My dad really worries about my grades"

Rose gave a soft smile, before starting to to go through what had been on the last exam. They spend the whole of lunch going through everything, which to Rose was fairly simple because he already knew everything.

She was more then happy when school finally ended, though her phone still hadn't stopped ringing from Derek. Coach had a couple of times nearly given her detention but Rose had managed tot talk her way out of it.

Her phone rang several times ad she drove home and each time if was Derek. It was nearly past annoying by this time, and once she had parked in the drive way of her house. She answered with a groan.

"I have been ignoring you for 2 weeks Derek can't you take the hint. It isn't safe when either of us to be around people and each other. So take the hint and leave me alone" Rose hung up the phone before he could respond.

She sat back in the car for a few more minutes, it was safer this way. Even though a small part of her knew that she felt so much safer with Derek then with out him, Rose knew she was trying to protect him just as much as she was protecting herself.

After she had finally made it inside she started working on making dinner for herself and Deaton. A small pasta dish with some vegetables mixed in. She let it simmer in a pot for a little while, while she went upstairs and had a shower.

Once she was out she could hear Deaton moving around downstairs, she smiled softly to herself as she moved into her wardrobe to get dress pull on a pair of tracksuit pants and a singlet top. As she walked out of the closest her sensors went into overdrive, she moved to cast a ball of electricity at the person perched on her bed.

But she was too slow, she arms were pinned above her head on the bathroom door. Her hips pined by the persons own hips and a hand across her mouth. She looked up in alarm but it soon fizzled out as she came face to face with Derek. His blue eye bore into her green ones his stare intense.

"I'm going to move my hand from your mouth and once I do, I want you to explain why you have been ignoring me and why we are so dangerous to each other" Rose held his stare strongly trying not to weaver, "And if you start getting sidetracked, I will silence you until you are back on track understand"

Rose tried to nod her head at him but his hand made it pretty impossible. He seemed to understand though because his hands dropped from her mouth and her arms but he didn't move back from her making sure he kept her pinned.

"Now tell me why you've been ignoring me? And tell me the truth. I'll know if your lying to me"

Rose swallowed thickly, she knew from experience that Derek was good a spotting a liar a mile away.

"With the Argents in town I though it would be safer for the both of us if we kept our distance from each other. I mean there more of a threat now and once I turn 17, I'll have no idea weather or not I'm even going to be able to control my powers when I inherit them. Plus I'm scared that there going to com….."

She didn't get to finish what she was saying as Derek's lips came crashing down on her, stopping her mid sentence. It was only for a mere second and they where gone again.

"You where rambling" Derek muttered softly his eyes glazed over slightly. Rose's face had pinked slightly as one of her hands coming up to brush against her lips absentmindedly.

Derek moved back at this moment running a hand through his hair.

"Why is it dangerous for us to be around each other and other people?"

"Look at the body counts around us Derek, honestly the more people who get closer to either of us the more likely they'll end up dead. I wouldn't be able to live if you got killed because of me" Rose mumbled the last part.

Derek stared at her for a few moments before letting out a sign.

"We need each other Rose, the Argents have a lot of people in town to help them. You're the only person I trust here until we find out who this Alpha is it's safer for us to stick together"

Derek reached out cupping her face, "I won't let anything happen to you or anyone around you. I promise" Derek kissed her forehead before letting her go completely moving to her window.

"Go have dinner with your guardian, I'll wait outside for you. I need your help with something tonight" Derek disappeared out the window without another glance.

Rose changed out of her sweats and into a pair of skinny legged jeans and a shirt braiding her hair in two halves before grabbing a jacket and bringing it with her as she headed down stairs to where Deaton was setting up the table. He smiled at her.

"Heading out?" He asked as he pulled the pot of food from the stove and put it in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, Stiles wanted to pick something up and wanted me to go with him" Rose lied easily plastering a smile on her face.

"He's always up to one thing or another isn't he" Deaton stated rather the asked.

"You know him, he's unstoppable when he puts his mind to it"

"You're both ever similar in that aspect. Oh, I forgot to tell you, an old friend is coming to stay with us from England. She was very close with your mother" Deaton informed her as he put a mouth full of food in his mouth.

"Really, strange to be coming all of a sudden isn't it?"

"I asked her to come over, she was in a situation similar to you when she turned 17 and I believe she would be able to help"

"Why will I suddenly need help, I've managed fine on my own all these years without anyone else. Why are the covens suddenly so very interested?"

"It's not the Covens that are interested just this one friend of your mothers and a lot of the Covens refuse to come anywhere near Beacon Hills after your mothers death"

Rose shifted her food around her plate, she knew a witch with no coven can be strong but a witch with the power of a coven at her back was stronger. After her mothers death every other person in her mothers coven left, disbanding and joining others leaving her as the only witch left in Beacon Hills.

"Her coming here will be a good thing, she'll help a lot" Deaton says again, moving over to the sink.

"Stiles is waiting outside for me, I better head" Rose said as she stood leaving her plate and grabbing her bag and jacket.

Derek's car sat perfect out the front of the house, with Derek seeming patiently waiting inside. Once she was in Derek took off down the streets, they had made it a little way on town before Derek spoke.

"So who do you think it is?" He asked as he drove through the streets.

"Who the Alpha?"

"No the person your guardian has brought to town to help you?"

"Oh, I have no idea. None of the Coven back when my mother was leading it they have all sworn to never step foot back into Beacon Hills. So I'm stumped" Rose shrugged as she got her phone out. She shifted so that she wasn't sitting on her hair letting the braids fall like two blue ropes down her front.

"Eve always did have a lot of people around her" Derek pondered.

"We witches are social creatures. Not like wolves at all really" Rose teased getting a small smirk out of him.

"I just need to fill up on gas before we go to the hospital" Derek told her as he pulled into the gas station.

Rose went to ask why they where going to the hospital but Derek had already gotten out of the car and headed for the pump. Giving a groan of annoyance Rose undid and seat belt and hopped out moving to the boot of the car and leaning against it next to the fuel door.

"Why are we going to the Hospital?" Rose asked pulling her jacket around her as the cold air nipped at her skin.

"We're going to talk to the driver about what he saw" Rose was about to ask why he needed her for this when two cars pulled up to them one to the rear and the other to the front of Dereks car. Roses sensors where going into over drive as two men got out of the back car and Chris Argent got out of the front.

It was completely silent for a few moments the only noise was the beep as the fuel pricing up with every gallon that went into the car. Derek glance around before giving Rose a soft look trying to say that he would protect her.

Derek pulled the hose from the car when it was only half full putting the cap on and putting the pump back into the holder. He pulled Rose closer to him as Chris moved closer to them.

"Nice ride," Chris said as he tapped on the hood of the Camaro, "Black cars thought, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance"

Derek kept his eyes forward but his hand moved slightly to touch Rose's hip, making sure she was still close to him. She moved to touch his hand in reassurance but her movement caught Chris's attention causing him to smirk at her.

"You have something that's nice, you want to take care of her right" Chris looked pointedly at Rose as he started cleaning Derek's windscreen. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love, that's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days do you?"

Rose felt the tension roll of Derek as he clenched his fist. She moved slowly, trying to remain unnoticed by the hunters, putting her hand on Dereks clenched one. She felt him relax slightly, unclenching his fist slowly before intertwining her hand through his. This didn't go unnoticed by Chris, whose smirk turned to a more serious expression as he eyes the two of them.

Chris gave Derek a nod, "There you go, you can actually look through your windshield now. I'm sure that makes everything so much clearer" he said before making to leave.

Rose knew it was coming before Derek even opened his mouth. Derek always being the person who needs to have the last say went for it before Rose even had a chance to stop him.

"You forgot to check the oil" Rose wanted to hit him, hard with a base ball bat. Chris turned slowly back towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Check the mans oil" Chris ordered as he nodded his head to one the the men from the other car. The guy moved forward stopping at the passenger window before slamming the butt end of his gun into it.

"Looks good to me" he told them almost cheerfully. Chris waved them off and moved back to his car pausing once the other car had taken off. He turned back to Derek and Rose who where still frozen on the spot watching him.

"You should really reconsider who you have relationships with Rose, it could affect our deal" Chris warned as he turned back to his car. "Drive safely" Chris told them before he got in and drove off.

Rose released a breathe she wasn't aware she was holding onto but quickly drew back in a gasp as she felt Derek's grip on her hand tighten. He turned to her backing her into the car and putting hands on either side of her glaring at her.

"What deal do you have with Argent?" He snarled at her his eyes flashing bright blue.

"It's not a deal, after the first lacrosse game he used Eye of Newt on me before telling me his daughter doesn't know anything about our world and if I didn't reveal myself to her he wouldn't let anyone know I was still in town" Rose ducked her head as she told him feeling him scrutinise her words.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What so you can storm into the Argent house and kill them because they threatened me" Rose drawled out as she moved to the broken window.

She concentrated her magic into her right index finger before tracing a curving pattern up the empty space. Once her finger reached the top of the car the window had been completely restored. She flicked her finger against it and smiled brightly at Derek.

"So what that's the real reason you've been avoiding me?" Derek asked as he got behind the steering wheel.

"I honestly don't really know why, I think it was because I thought I was protecting you" Rose mumbled once she had seated herself and buckled in.

He pulled out from the petrol station and headed in the direction of the hospital. He took one of his hands off the steering wheel to take Roses bring in onto his lap.

"I will only ever worry about protecting you Rose" He told her as he laced his fingers through his thumb drawing soft circles on the back of her hand. As she stared down at there hands she couldn't help but notice how dainty her hands looked in his.

"I want you to promise me Rose, that you will tell me the next time an Argent gets anywhere near you"

"Kind of hard Derek, I go to school with one of them, remember" Rose gives him annoyed look as they pull into the hospital.

"You know what I mean. If any of the older ones approach you" Derek parked the car and let go of her hand getting out of the car. He stood with the door open poking his head down to Rose and jerking it towards main entrance.

Giving a loud sigh Rose pulled herself out of the car. He stopped her right before they went inside letting her know that he need to see the bus driver that had been brought in earlier and he wanted her to keep the all the staff from noticing him.

Which for Rose was easy enough to do, a simple glamour was not difficult magic. They headed into the hospital, Rose keeping in close steps behind Derek. She easily made it so that people would look right through them rather then at them, like they were there but no one actually saw them.

Once they where in the bus drivers room Rose peaked out from behind Derek to look at the man, he was covered in bandages and the looked as pale as the bed sheets he laid on. Derek moved close holding up his hand to Rose telling her stay back.

"Open your eyes" Derek repeated this a few times before he actually did.

"Look at me… Look at me" Derek urged once the man finally did, he lifted his head to get a good look at them.

"Hale, Veller" He whispers, making both Rose and Derek tense up.

"How do you know our name?" Derek questioned his tone strong.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry" he said to them before he laid his head back on the pillow. Rose felt it before happened, she lunged forward just at the machines start blaring at them. The bus drivers heart started flat lining. Rose cast a quick see me not spell around them as they moved through the people rushing into the room.

"We did that" Rose mutter once they were finally at Dereks car, her heart was racing.

"No we didn't, the Alpha did that" Derek said as he stood next to her, he put an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side.

"No, the moment he saw us, he was starting to die, I felt it" tears started welling up in her eyes, it wasn't something she had felt before and now she understood why Deaton never took her to the clinic with him. You'll feel too much, he'd once said to her. She started sobbing into Dereks side.

"I know" Derek whispered into her the top of her.

She continued to sob into his side for a few minutes up until the sound of police sirens could be heard by Derek's wolf hearing. He moved her into the car before getting into the other side and driving off. He drove through the streets with only Rose's soft sniffles filling the car cabin.

He hesitated to take her home, then decided he wanted to spend more time with her and turned the car towards the burnt out remains of the Hale house.

Following the winding mountain road, Jessica Ciappara had the window down and the radio blaring out tunes as she tried to keep herself awake, after her eleven hour flight from England.

The lights of her rental car, illuminated the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign. Turning down the radio, she ran her hand over her, suddenly agitated stomach, feeling as though, a dozen bats had abruptly taken up residence in there. It had been over fourteen years since she left the town, returning to her home in St Ivy's in Cornwell, to help out her brother. It would never be the same coming back here, most of her beloved friends had long since gone, in the Hale fire.

Slowing the car, Jessica pulled to the side of the road, she glanced across to the dirt lane, that lead to the abandon Hale house, not really sure why or what she expected to see, she looked back to the on coming car. The driver looking intently at her.

"No… no it can't be" she shook her head, nervously uttering to herself, glancing back over her shoulder she watched the red tail lights disappear into the distance. Pulling her car back onto the road, she was more alert now, than she had been through most of the long drive from LA. An urgency now filled her as she swerved, trying to find a safe place to turn around.

Blue lights suddenly flashed behind her, a screaming siren grabbing her attention, "Not now" she grumbled, again pulling her car over.

"License and registration paper, please ma'am".

Jessica rummaged through her hand bag, cursing under her breath as she pulled out her purse handing him her license, her hand trying to shade her eyes from the bright torch light shining in her face.

"Please step out of the car, … Mrs Ciappara" he ordered.

"Miss Ciappara… but I prefer just Jess" she corrected him as she slid out of her seat, her gaze on the road beyond, the other car well and truly gone now.

"Ma'am, do you have your registration papers", he asked.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders, "I guess they are there somewhere, its a rental, constable". She tiredly leaned against her car.

"Its Sheriff, ma'am….. Sheriff Stilinski".

"Sorry Sheriff" Jessica mumbled from the depths of the car, as she leaned across to the glove box, retrieving the required paper work.

Clearing his throat, he glanced over at her tired appearance, her long hair in a plait, old ripped jeans and a crumpled t-shirt, "Ma'am, do you have another license? Your British License is invalid over here" he dutifully informed her.

Jessica bit into her bottom lips, silently cursing herself for not taking the necessary steps, but Deaton had given little to no warning when he called her the other night. "No sorry that's my only license, officer".

"Sheriff!" he corrected her again "Ma'am you will have to accompany me back to the station" he raised his brow sharply.

"Jessica, not ma'am" she said now overtired and feeling defiant, "Fine" she mumbled, snatching back her papers, she got back into her car, and started the engine.

A loud knocking on her window drawing her attention again, "Yes?" she questioned the sheriff as the window rolled down.

"You will be coming with me" he firmly stated, reaching in and taking her keys from the ignition.

"But" Jessica growled getting out of the car again, she flicked the trunk and walked to the back of her car, under the watchful eye of the persistent sheriff. "Well can you give me a hand with my luggage".

Walking over towards her, he closed the trunk, "You can get you belongings later" his hand pointing to the cruiser, its lights still flashing.

"I'm not leaving my things out here, there is expensive items in my luggage" now feeling rather irate at the situation she found herself in, "Can I at least call Alan Deaton to come and pick me up?" she asked, raising an annoyed brow, at the seemingly amused expression on Stilinski face.

"At the station" he told her as he opened the back door of the police car.

"I'm not a criminal" Jessica defiantly informed him, she stood with her arms folded across her chest, near the front passenger door.

"You'll be sitting in the back, or do I have to cuff you?" he warned.

This had gone far enough, Jessica placed her hand on sheriff Stilinski shoulder, her gaze meeting his. He looked down at his shoulder, "Ma'am please remove your hand" he warned.

Her night was far from going as planned, she had just wanted to get to Deatons house freshen up, have a much needed coffee and spend sometime with her goddaughter, but that's not the way it was panning out, even her energy had deserted her. Throwing her handbag across the seat, she reluctantly climbed into the back of the police car. She watched as the Sheriff walked back over and secured her car, before getting back into the drivers seat.

Sheriff Stilinski glanced back at her as he started the engine. Jessica closed her eyes, focusing on regaining some of her spent energy. It was only a matter of minutes before they pulled into the Beacon Hill police station. Opening the door for her, sheriff Stilinski ushered her into the relatively quiet station, taking her into his office, he offered her a seat, before sitting down behind his desk.

"I'll just be a minute, then we can get into the paper work" he informed her as he looked up her details on his computer, "You've lived here before?" he questioned, frowning at her, like he was trying to remember her.

"Yes, I moved here when I was seventeen, just after my parents were…. When they passed away" she said clearing her throat momentarily, "I stayed with Eve Veller".

"Excuse me sheriff" a deputy poked his head in the room, "Do you want coffee?".

"Oh I'd love one thanks, one sugar and a dash of milk, please" Jessica put in her order before the Sheriff could even open his mouth.

The deputy smirked as Sheriff Stilinski glanced over at her, before nodding his approval.

"You were saying Miss Ciappara".

"Please just call me Jessica" she asked him again.

"Jessica" he willingly complied.

"I stayed with Eve, for close to seven years" a sadness touching her words, "I went home to help out my brother Nikolas,…..a few years before… before the fire at the Hale house".

He sat back in his chair regarding her as the deputy brought in their coffees, handing one to her.

"Deputy, give Alan Deaton a call, and ask him to come down to the station" he ordered the young man.

Relaxing back in the chair, she sipped on the hot coffee, feeling it revive her sagging energy.

"Now as you were driving without the proper license, and being your first offence, you'll be issued with a fine, of around five hundred dollars, and will be issued with a court notice" the sheriff explain, much to Jessica's disgust.

"Can't I just pay the fine?" she pleaded.

"No its not that simple, and while you are here, you are not permitted to drive, unless you get the proper license".

Pondering the consequences of her actions, she knew there was only one option, her finger tips tingling to life.

Alan Deaton promptly arrived at the station, after leaving his vet surgery, the deputy directed him into the Sheriff's office.

"Alan" Jessica excitedly squealed, resting her coffee cup on the desk, quickly embracing him.

"It didn't take you long to find yourself in trouble" he quietly teased her, he smiled as she groaned, kissing his cheek.

Sheriff Stilinski moved around from behind his desk, "Alan, nice to see you again" he greeted, shaking Deatons hand.

"Sheriff, what seems to be the problem?".

"There's no problem" Jessica quickly interrupted, reaching over, she again gently squeezed Stilinski's shoulder.

"Jess!" Deatons tone deepened to a warning.

"Shh". She looked over at the Sheriff, "Thank you so very much Sheriff Stilinski, for all your hospitality, I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't come along".

"You are more than welcome" he smiled somewhat confused, at her.

She looked over at Deaton, giving him a cheeky wink, "My rental car broke down just out of town, thankfully the kind Sheriff here, brought me into town. Isn't that right Sheriff?".

"Yes…. yes, just lucky I was out there, I guess" his hand coursing over his furrowed brow.

She released her grip on his shoulder, taking hold of his hand as she thanked him again, as she picked up her bag.

Sheriff Stilinski, courteously walked them to the door, still unsure what had just happened. "Lets hope now, you have a trouble free holiday".

"That's not very likely" Jessica laughed.

Deaton took hold of her hand as they left the station, "You can't go around compelling people" he chided her.

"Why not, its what got me upgraded to business class, and a free rental car" she wickedly grinned.

"Jess" Deaton growled as he opened the passenger door for her.

"I'm sure you didn't want to see the court deported me over a simple license mistake" she said as he sat in the drivers seat.

"Hmm tempting as that sounds, no, I need you here" he teased her.

They made there way back out to her car. Deaton opened the trunk of the little white sedan, looking slightly astounded at the amount of luggage she had. Jessica lifted the bonnet as Deaton loaded her baggage into his car, pulling a couple of wires she closed the hood, wiping her hand across her forehead.

Leaning into his car Deaton grabbed some wipes, and walked back over to her as she leaned against the car. "Here" he smirked, wiping the grease smudge from her forehead.

Driving back into town, they made their way to Deatons home. Jessica helped him unload her luggage, the darkened street worked to her advantage much to Deatons disgust, she levitated the baggage and promptly followed it up the garden path to the front door. Deaton constantly looking around to see that no neighbours seen her actions, "Stop worrying Alan" she smirked at his concerned groan.

"You take your bags upstairs, your room is the first on your left and I'll put the coffee on" he told her before disappearing through the dinning room to the kitchen.

Jessica followed her luggage up stairs and wandered into the her room, smiling to herself, she looked over at the fresh flowers, Deaton had put on the dresser for her.

Having freshened up in the bathroom and taken her long hair out of the restrictive plait, she wandered back down the stairs and into the warm kitchen.

"Your coffee" He smiled handing her the steaming cup.

"Thank you" she said placing the cup on the round kitchen table, leaning in she kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"For the lovely flowers in my room" she said, her thumb gently wiping away the lip stick mark from his cheek.

"Well I remembered that you always loved fresh flowers in our room" he reminisced.

Jessica warmly smiled as her thoughts turned to their romance, all those years ago, they were happier times, "I see we will be sharing the bathroom" she brashly grinned, "Maybe we can revisit some of those times".

Deaton couldn't hide the colour flushing his face, "Ah …. I don't think so… not with Rose here anyway…" .

"So if Rose were out, say?" she teased him.

"Err no".

"I know" Jessica laughed "That ship has long gone".

Leaning on the table she looked over at him as he took a sip from his cup, "When were you planning on telling me about the Argents?" she questioned a more serious note to her tone.

Deaton rubbed his hand over his forehead, this was something he was going to discuss with her later, much later. "I was going to tell you,…. Just not yet".

"I passed Chris on my way into town, so I gather the whole clan is here?".

"Yes" he confirmed, "That's another reason Rose needs you here".

"And Gerard?" her expression darkened.

Deaton shook his head Jess feeling slightly relieved, the front door opening came as a reprieve for him, he knew exactly where the conversation was headed.

Rose sat up on Derek's make shift bed, a chill running down her spin, Derek who had been laying beside her tilted his head away from his phone looking at her. He raised an eyebrow at her is if to ask what was wrong.

"It's nothing, I just felt like something was here" Rose muttered laying back down.

She rolled onto her side to face him, thinking about when they were younger, Rose would be sleeping over and always managed to sneak into his bed.

"It seems like a lifetime ago" Rose mumbled.

"It was, we're completely different people then who we were before" Derek told her as he put his phone on the floor, he rolled to face her resting his head on his arm.

"I wonder why he was saying he was sorry" Rose thought aloud. Before Derek could respond to her the door of the burnt out house, Scott started calling out for Derek. Derek motioned for Rose to stay there while he sorted it out.

Derek messed around with Scott for a few minutes until Scott brought up about Derek actually killing Laura. She heard a thud as she guessed Derek threw Scott down the stairs, another thud followed more softly after which she figure was Derek showing off.

There was another loud crash which got Rose off the bed after it caused the house to shake. Rose darted out the door and stood at the top of the stairs watching Scott disappear into what used to be the sitting room of the house. She heard Derek let out a snarl and knew better then to go down and interrupt them.

Shifting from foot to foot for a few minutes as she continued to hear the two of them beat each other up. There was silence for a few seconds and Rose risked a chance quietly making her way down the stairs. She edge into the room looking at the two wolves panting heavily as they were now back in human form. The front of Scott's shirt was ripped and he had the remains of blood from a wound that had already healed.

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine" Derek panted out slightly.

"This, this is all your fault! You ruined my life" Scott yelled as he got in Derek's face.

"No I didn't" Derek told Scott as he moved having noticed Rose had edge into the room. He put himself between her and the young wolf.

"You're the one who bit me" Scott argued, as he clenched his teeth.

"No, he's not" Rose said finally making her presence known to Scott getting an annoyed looked from Derek for doing it.

"What?!" Scott yelled after a moment of looking at her before turning his attention back to Derek.

"I'm not the one who bit you" Derek clarified to him.

Scott looked down at the blood on his chest and zoned out as he looked at it.

"There's another?" Scott questioned as he sat down on the degraded couch.

"It's called an alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I we're beta's" Derek told his as he turned towards Rose weighing up on telling Scott about her. "This thing is more powerful, more animal then either of us. My sister came here looking for him, now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you"

Scott looked around the room casting a quick glance at Rose. Before turning his head down and talking to Derek again.

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one who bit you, you're part of his pack. It's you Scott, you're the one he wants" Derek said as he stared down at the young beta.

Rose felt is as soon as Derek stopped talking another shiver running down her spin causing her to shift uncomfortably in her position against the wall of the room. Derek looked at her again with a raised eyebrow.

"That's twice in one night Rose" Derek said as he picked up his jacket from the floor and turned his attention away from Scott.

"Something's changed, someone's here" Rose said as another chill ran down her spin.

"Is this how you know so much about werewolves Rose because your with him?" Scott asked as he stood up from the couch and made his way towards her, only to have Derek stop him by putting a hand up.

"No, I grew up around them. My family are like protectors of the supernatural. Derek's family, my mother and I were extremely close before the fire" Rose explained with a soft smile.

"If your protectors then your like the Argent but just on a different side?" Scott got a snort from both Rose and Derek at that.

"No, see if the Argent's saw me they would most likely try to kill me on sight whereas I know better to alert them to my presence by becoming too close"

"Why would they want to kill you on sight, you a human" Scott looked confused, he'd never known Rose to pose any kind of threat to anyone.

"I'm a witch, Scott. I'm in there like top 5 kill list right now" Rose told him ignoring the look from Derek as she did so. "Oh stop it Derek, there isn't any point in keeping it a secret anymore from him. He's just like you and at least now if he knows he'll know better then to go and expose us"

"He's nothing like me" Derek huffed as he put his jacket on.

"So, they will kill you if they know what you are?" Scott asked.

"Yes, they'll kill her and me and you if you go and pull stunts like you do on the lacrosse field. So just keep a low profile and don't bring any trouble. Now go home Scott I have to get Rose home" Derek ordered as he nearly pushed the young Beta out the front door.

Scott gave Rose an over the shoulder wave as he was pushed before disappearing into the dark woods. Derek turned to Rose he moved up stairs grabbing their things and bring them back down. He handed Rose her bag and jacket before opening the front door for her. Rose walked to the car feeling slightly lighter knowing that now Scott knew the truth and she didn't have to keep hiding it from him.

Once they where on the road, Derek stayed fairly quiet for the ride to her place it was only once they pulled up in front of her house did he say anything.

"Call me the next time you have one of the Argent's threatening you" Derek said as he pulls the hand break on but doesn't turn the car off.

"Yeah, sure thing Dad" Rose muttered out sarcastically.

Derek tapped his fingers on the steering wheel a couple of times before he moved across the car catching her off guard and capturing Rose's lips against his. She let out a soft gasp which he used to explore his mouth with his tongue. She reached over grabbing at the back of his neck as she responded to him. But just as quickly as she started responding to him he pulled back.

"I'm definitely not your father" Derek told her. "Go to bed there is a curfew on"

Rose nodded numbly her mind still reeling from the kiss. She fumbled with the door once she got it open the cold air feeling nice against her now flushed skin. She walked up to the porch and gave a soft wave to Derek as she headed in the door.

Once she was in she leaned back against the door closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she heard Derek take off. Letting out a sigh she open her eyes to see Deaton walking in from the kitchen.

"So, I'm guess the sheriffs son doesn't take well too curfews either" Deaton said to her.

"Oh, right the curfew I forgot about it" Rose replied putting on a fake smile. "We where just at Stiles place watching tv".

"Well, you better come in to the kitchen and say hello to our guest before you head up to bed hey" Deaton said as she left her in the entrance heading back into the kitchen. Rose followed slowly behind him looking around the kitchen to see a women with waist length light brown hair drinking a hot coffee as she absentmindedly fiddled with a book lying on the table.

"Oh Rose" the women said as she jumped up from her seat and drew Rose into a hug. Rose looked at Deaton in alarm as the stranger wrapped herself around her.

"Rose this is Jessica, your god mother, she's the one I told you about this morning" Deaton explained as he saw Rose relax slightly under the women.

"Right, sorry" Jessica said as she pulled back from her, giving her a bright smile. "I used to live with your mother and father before you where born"

"So you're a witch" Rose said once Jessica had moved back to her seat.

Jess smiled again brightly at her, "Good to see your sensors are working" Jess said as she took a sip of her coffee. "I'm here to help you when you inherit".

"Why are you bothering the Coven didn't care before" Rose said as she stayed standing close the kitchen door.

"I can understand your hesitation, but I'm not with a Coven"Jessica told her with a smile.

"Yeah sure whatever. I don't need anyone ones help so thanks but you can go" Rose said as she turned to Deaton. "I'm heading to bed Alan night"

Rose wave Deaton off as she left the kitchen. Jess gave a soft chuckle as she heard the the younger witches footsteps head up the stair.

"Well this is going to be fun isn't it" Jess tells Deaton as he rolls his eyes at her. He knew one thing with jess around thing where going to become a lot more interesting


End file.
